The Wolves and the Demons: High School Wars
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura Haruno transferred schools after a tramatic experience with her ex-boyfriend. She now attends Konoha, where there is a war going on amongst the students. The wolves or the demons. Sakura chooses a group after meeting Hinata. Pairing; SakuxKiba
1. Chapter 1

High School Fanfic.

Major pairings: KibaxSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari

YAY! Story Number 3!! Sorry guys, I just can't concentrate, and I have so many story ideas in my head, I just had to write up another one. We'll see where this one takes us though.

"_thinking or dreaming"_

Sakucherryblossoms: Sakura, will you do the honors please?

Sakrua: Of course! Sakucherryblossoms does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Just this story.

Sakucherryblossoms: Thank you, and please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Sakura was running through the darkness; someone was chasing her. She turned her head back to see if she had lost him, and saw no one. Sighing a breath of relief she ran into something; she realized luck was not on her side.

"_And where are you going Saku-Chan?" A dark scary voice demanded._

"_I was just going out for a walk..." Sakura said, voice small and frail._

_Taking a few steps backward, Sakura tripped, and fell on her behind. Looking back up at the figure, Sakura saw a deep hatred in them. The figure clenched his fists and thrust them forward when-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP_ SMASH!_

Sakura sprung out of bed. She was panting; sweat dripped down from her forehead. Sakura looked around her room. Noticing the alarm clock said _6:30, _she lay her head back down on her bed.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura heard from the downstairs. "Sweetie you've got to get up! You're starting your first day at Kohona High today!"

"Aw, fuck my life." Sakura cursed as she made her way out from under her blankets. Looking around her room she let out a loud sigh.

Her room walls were a light pink; only a few shades lighter than her hair. There was a desk in the corner a few feet from her bed that was located in the middle of her room.

Walking over to her walk-in-closet, Sakura tried to pick out what to wear. "_What to wear, what to wear?" _Sakura asked herself. Noticing a blue mini-skirt in her skirt section she grabbed it. Looking at her shirt section Sakura picked out a light blue tank top, and a black sweatshirt to go over it.

Skimming her jewelry section Sakura spotted a black heart necklace, and a sky blue chocker with a dog on it. Grabbing the two items Sakura quickly dashed to her shower, which was located in the bathroom just outside of her room.

Stepping out of the shower, Sakura got dressed and looked in the mirror. Brilliant emerald starred back, and Sakura just sighed as she got out a brush to comb through her long hair. Finishing that, Sakura skipped downstairs, and walked into the kitchen to see her mother laying on the ground.

"Um, Mom, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, while grabbing a piece of toast from the table.

"Oh, it's called yoga honey. I thought I'd try it." Her mother, Mimi said.

"Okay Mom. I'll see ya later!" Sakura called as she grabbed her keys and backpack, and traveled to her car. Her lime green mustang waited patiently for her in the drive way.

"Good morning baby." Sakura said, casually stroking her car as she passed it. Jumping into the drivers seat, Sakura backed out of her drive way, and sped away to school.

After finding a spot in the parking lot, Sakura got out of her car and starred at the school before her. Kohona High was huge! It was at least two stories, and was about the width of two football fields. Sighing lightly, Sakura made her way to the entrance of the school. Starring up a the school, Sakura walked ahead not really paying attention. That was until, she ran into someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Oh, gomen!" Sakura said, quickly pulling herself up, and offering a helping hand.

"Oh no. It wasn't your fault. I am deeply sorry for causing you to fall." The blue haired white eyed girl said, taking Sakura's offered hand. The girl was wearing a short jean skirt with a white polo shirt.

"No. Its my fault. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sakura said chuckling a bit. "This school really is so big."

The other girl chuckled too. "No, its okay; I understand completely. My name is Hinata Hyuga. Welcome to Kohona High."

"Well thank you Hinata-Chan," Sakura said, smiling brightly. "My name is Sakura Haruno; new junior here at this fine school."

"Oh really? Thats great Sakura-Chan! Me and my friends are all juniors!" Hinata said, grabbing Sakura's hand instantly. "Here, come meet my friends!"

"That sounds great Hinata-Chan." Sakura said, letting Hinata lead her to where ever she wanted.

"Oh, and Sakura-Chan. As we walk I need to tell you something. This school is pretty divided." Hinata said.

"Divided how?" Sakura said.

"Well you see, the school is divided into two different "groups" here at Kohona. There are the wolves, and the demons. I am a part of the wolves group, myself. Kiba is our leader, and Sasuke is the dragon's leader." Hinata said.

"So does that mean I will have to choose which side I want to be on Hinata-Chan?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded her head. "Well then I guess I have to choose your side then Hinata-Chan. I don't think it would be very kind of me to betray the first friend I have made here at Kohona."

Hinata squealed out loud. "Oh thank you Sakura-Chan. You don't know how long Ten-Chan and I have been waiting for another girl to join the inner circle. You choose very well though, because Sasuke's gang is known for the ruthlessness, and meanness towards everyone."

Hinata dragged Sakura over to a circle of people; all looking pretty different and unique. Sakura laughed when she saw the first guy. He had a pineapple hair-do, but he was also sleeping on the ground laying in the same position as she saw her mom in that morning.

"OMG! You're doing yoga!" Sakura said out loud, while pointing at the male.

Hinata started to giggle relentlessly, and soon a girl with twin buns on her head did as well. Actually, all of the group started to laugh at Sakura's joke, and they all looked at the sleeping boy.

"Troublesome woman." The boy said.

"Shikamaru," The girl with the buns on her hair said while kicking him in the stomach, "stop being such a jack ass."

This caused the girls to go into another fit of giggles until the bun girl decided to introduce herself. "Hi, my name is Tenten. How ya doing?" Tenten asked. She was wearing a forest green t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Oh," Hinata stopped her laughing. "This is Sakura Haruno. She just moved here from... ehrm. Where did you move here from Sakura-Chan?"

"Thats okay Hinata-Chan, I moved here from Suna. It is nice to meet you all." Sakura said; waving.

"Neji Hyuga." A tall long haired boy with white eyes said. Neji was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans.

"Hinata-Chan," Sakura tried to whisper to Hinata, but she was so loud the whole group could here her. "Is Neji like your brother?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "No Sakura-Chan. Neji-ni-san is my cousin!"

"Oh, gomen." Sakura said, laughing a little bit.

"Choji-munch- Akimichi-munch." A slightly heavier teenage boy said, while munching chips. Choji was wearing light orange shirt and black skate boarding shorts.

"And that lazy bum sleeping there is Shikamaru Nara." Tenten finished looking up to the sky. Shikamaru was sleeping in the same position. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and jeans.

"Iie, Ten-Chan." Hinata said suddenly. "Kiba-kun isn't here yet."

"You're right Hinata-Chan. Kiba isn't here yet." Tenten said. "But I'm sure he'll be here soon. But anyways Sakura-Chan, what's your schedule?"

"Oh, I got it right here." Sakura said taking it out, and giving it to Tenten to read. It said;

_Homeroom- Kakashi_

_History-Genma_

_English-Kakashi_

_Gym-Gai_

_Lunch_

_Math-Asuma_

_Biology-Orochimaru_

_Art-Kurenai_

_Health-Tsunade_

"Oh wow Sakura-Chan! You have all of Hinata and my classes. And most of the boys as well, but instead of health with Tsunade-sensei, the boys have it with Jiraiya-sensei." Tenten snickered a bit as she said this.

"Oh?" Sakura said, "And I assume this is bad?"

"Hai," The stoic Neji responded with a shudder. "All he has us do is read Icha Icha Paradise; which he is the author of."

"Come on now Neji, it isn't that bad!" A new voice called from a far. A boy with messy brown hair, and red triangles came up to the group. He had a gray puppy hiding in the jacket of his gray coat.

"Your puppy is so cute!" Sakura said, while grabbing the pup away from the boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boy said.

Sakura stopped to look at the puppy in her hands; he was wagging its tail, and yipping happily. Sakura brought the pup into an embrace, and kissed its wet little nose.

"It looks like the Akamaru likes Sakura-Chan." Hinata said with a smile. Kiba just nodded his head dumbly. Akamaru usually didn't like strangers. "_It must have been her cute smile,"_ Kiba thought to himself while looking at Sakura.

Akamaru wiggled out of Sakura's hold, and jumped up until he landed on her soft pink hair. There he laid down, and closed his eyes.

Sakura laughed lightly. "So you're Kiba, huh?" Sakura said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hai." Kiba said grinning wolf-like at Sakura. "So you're new huh? I think I already know which side you're going to be on here."

"Hai." Sakura said, looking at Kiba. "If you don't mind that is... I was hoping to be friends with your group."

"No, that fine." Kiba said, taking another step towards Sakura. "If Akamaru likes you, theres no way I can't."

Sakura carefully took a step forward; being aware of the sleeping pup on her head; and stepped toward Kiba when the bell rang.

"Come on Sakura-Chan." Hinata grabbed her hand. "We'll meet up with the boys at homeroom."

Tenten grabbed Sakura's other hand, and they sped off to the inside of the building. Sakura looked back to see a grinning Kiba, and a smirking Neji and Choji.

"So how are we going to wake him up this time?" Neji asked, pointing to the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Oh I have many ways..." Kiba said, laughing evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright heres Chapter Two. I'm introducing Sasuke into this Chapter, just so you know.

ENJOY!!

**disclamer**: I do not, may I repeat, do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters.

* * *

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all entered the class laughing out loud. Hinata stepped forward before waving to a group of desks in the far back of the room. Tenten followed, along side Sakura.

"Hinata-Chan, where is everyone?" Sakura asked looking around. It was true. They were the only three in the classroom. Sakura didn't even see a teacher.

"Oh Sakura-Chan don't worry!" Tenten said slapping Sakura on the back. "Kakashi-sensei is always late, so everyone will probably get here in another twenty minutes."

"Well thats convenient." Sakura said. Taking the sleeping Akamaru, who was still asleep on her head, off of her head, she took a seat, and rested him in her lap. Petting his head softly, Sakura heard a loud ruckus come from outside the door.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!" A loud voice screamed. Hinata turned a deep shade of crimson as the voice screamed.

"Dobe." Another voice was heard. The door burst open revealing a hyperactive blond, and a dark haired teen. The Blond looked around the classroom, noticing there were only girls in the room he began to snicker.

"Looks like the wolves have lost their girls Teme." The blond said.

"Hai, dobe. And it looks like there is a new one, too." The brunette said while walking over. Standing in front of Sakura he grabbed her hand. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. A beautiful girl such as yourself should not be hanging around with the likes of these losers."

Sakura looked at Hinata and Tenten. Tenten was reaching inside of her backpack to pull something out, and Hinata was crying. Sakura just glared at Sasuke. "Why did you have to be so mean to Hinata-Chan? She didn't do anything to you!" Sakura yelled as she ripped her arm from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke just smirked at Sakura, grabbing her wrist harder to make sure it wouldn't let go he said, "Shes a wolf, thats the only thing I need to know."

Yelping out in pain, Sakura slapped Sasuke with her free hand. "Get away from me you freak!" She screamed; waking Akamaru up. Akamaru looked at Sasuke and growled. He still had his grip on Sakura's wrist, and he looked like he wasn't going to let go any time soon. "Listen here new girl. What I want I get, and it just so happens I want you." Sasuke said coolly while inching his face closer to Sakura's.

"Haha, yeah Shikamaru, you should have seen your face after Kiba-" Neji was cut off as he walked into his classroom. Across from them, Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the demons, was gripping Sakura Haruno's, the new member of the wolves, wrist hard, and moving toward her face.

"Let me go you pig!" Sakura said, trying to slap Sasuke away.

Neji turned around as he heard a growl from the hallway. Kiba was standing there looking into the doorway. His eyes were glarring daggers at the Uchiha, and Kiba looked like he was about to rip someone's head off.

Sprinting over to where the girls were, Kiba punched Sasuke directly in the face. Sasuke let go of Sakura and fell to the ground. Kneeling down by Sakura, Kiba looked her in the eye. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Kiba." Sakura said. "Just get him away from me please."

And with that said, Kiba grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and hoisted him off of the ground. Slamming a fist into the side of his cheek, Kiba let Sasuke fall to the ground again. Looking the blond directly in the eye he said. "Naruto. Make sure this doesn't happen again."

The Blond, Naruto, nodded his head, picked Sasuke off of the ground, and started heading towards the door. Turning around before he left, Naruto gave the small group a sad smile, and was out the door.

Knowing the threat was gone, Kiba walked over to Sakura and knelled down beside her again. Taking her had carefully, he looked at the growing bruise on her wrist. Kiba growled loudly.

"How dare he." Kiba said standing. "He knows not to mess with anyone from our group."

"I know Kiba." Neji said, checking on Tenten to see if she was hurt. Finding her with a knife in her hand, Neji gave her a questioning look.

"Well if you guys hadn't come in here when you did, Sas-gay looked like he was about to kiss our poor Sakura-Chan. I had to do something." Tenten said while holding up her knife to the light.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said while taking a step into the classroom. Tenten stopped looking at the knife, and picked her head up to laugh at the Nara.

Sakura and Hinata both looked over to start laughing their heads off. There Shikamaru was, in all of his glory. He had mascara on his eyes, and blue dark blue eye shadow. His cheeks were blushed a deep rosy color; from the blush mind you. And he had dark red lip stick on his lips.

"Kiba! Where the heck did you get that make-up?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, its just Hana, my sister's." Kiba said with a sigh. Taking a look at the clock, he stood and picked up Sakura's backpack. Sakura gave him a weird look.

"Well Hinata said that you have all the same classes as us, and the bell is about to ring so I though-" Kiba was cut off by the bell, and he looked at Sakura expectingly.

"Right, Kiba-kun." Sakura said while picking up Akamaru. She set him in her sweatshirt, and stood up. "I'm ready to go when you guys are."

Hinata looked strangely at Kiba. "What?" He asked.

"You weren't there when we talked about Sakura-Chan's schedule." Hinata said accusingly.

"Um, ye-yeah I was Hinata." Kiba said, stuttering a little.

"Oh it really doesn't matter." Tenten said, placing her knife back into her bag. "We just have to go to History class right now anyways."

"Yeah. History- munch- is kind of important-munch." Choji said, coming into the conversation.

Everyone jumped a little bit. Neji looked at Choji. "When the heck did you get here Choji?" He asked.

"Oh-munch- I had to go get my potato chips- munch-." Choji said, grabbing another hand full of potato chips. "Lets get-munch- going."

The group nodded their heads and started off to class.

_**Skippsies**_

_**-- Gym - -**_

"I can't believe that this day is going by so slow!" Sakura complained as she changed in the girls' locker room with Hinata and Tenten.

"I know what you mean Sakura-Chan." Tenten said nodding her head. They were putting on tight green tank top and short black shorts; the gym uniform. Sakura walked up to the mirror, and put her shoulder length hair up in a tight pony tail.

"And I can't believe all the teachers think I dyed my hair!" Sakura complained out loud again.

Hinata sighed. "Sakura-Chan. You can't expect most people to think pink hair is natural can you?" Hinata asked, while exiting the locker room.

"No, I guess not." Sakura said, exiting as well. Tenten was already out in the gym, talking animatedly with Neji.

"Hinata." Sakura asked nudging her white eyed friend. "Does Ten-Chan like Neji?"

"Its that obvious huh?" Hinata asked, getting a nod in return. "Yes Ten like Neji, and Neji likes her back, but they're both too stubborn to ask the other out."

Sakura nodded her head; storing the information in the back of her head for later use. Sakura looked around the gym. She saw Shikamaru sleeping on the ground with Choji eating chips next to him. The sight forced Sakura to chuckle. But, noticing someone was missing Sakura asked Hinata, "Ne, Hinata-Chan. Where is Kiba?"

Hinata laughed but pointed her head in the direction of a large group of girls. Sakura looked at Hinata with confusion, but stopped after a messy head of brown hair was seen in the middle of the girls.

"HELP ME!" The loud male voice boomed. Sakura then realized it was Kiba's voice. Taking a deep breath, Sakura charged forward into the group of girls with her fists raised.

A few second later Sakura was on the other side of the group of girls; dragging Kiba by his collar. The group of girls didn't seem to notice, and Sakura ran over to Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru who were sitting in the corner.

Sakura let go of Kiba's collar and said, "I don't know why those girls were all over you Ki-" Sakura was cut off once she got a good look at Kiba. He was wearing a tight white shirt; possibly too tight for him. His lean chest and abs showed through the shirt, and Sakura had to keep herself from drooling.

Sakura turned away from Kiba with a bright blush on her face. Kiba saw this and grinned mischievously. Walking over, Tenten and Neji looked at the group questioningly. Shikamaru looked up at them, and just shook his head.

Sakura looked up when a green blur passed right by her. "COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUNDENTS! WE HAVE A NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT TO INTRODUCE TO THIS YOUTHFUL CLASS!" A guy with a green spandex suit said. He had bowl cut black hair, and bushy eyebrows.

"Oh no," Sakura said quietly, backing away from the man.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Sakura heard next, she looked up to see a miniature clone of the guy in the spandex suit. Sakura looked at them with wide eyes, and dove behind Kiba.

"Hide me hide me hide me," Sakura kept chanting behind Kiba.

"NOW WHERE IS THIS YOUTHFUL STUDENT? THEIR NAME IS..." the guy looked at his clip board and said, "SAKURA HARUNO!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM IS HERE?" The boy asked looking around. Sakura just gulped when the bowl cut teen rushed over to Sakura and took her hands.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU!! I WAIT FOR YOU AT SUNA, AND WHEN YOU DID NOT RETURN BECAUSE OF THAT NO GOOD BOY I DECIDED TO COME SEARCHING FOR YOU!" The boy said, more like yelled, out loud.

"...Wow.. ehrm, thats great Lee. Thanks for being worried about me." Sakura said, raking her hands away from the boy, Lee, and grimacing as she did so.

"Sakura, does your bruise still hurt?" Kiba asked coming up to her.

"Hai, it still stings Kiba-kun." Sakura said in response. Kiba just nodded his head, and looked at the bowl cut boy who stood in front of him. "How do you know Sakura?" He asked him.

"OH MY BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN? SHE USE TO GO TO THE VERY UNYOUTHFUL SUNA HIGH WITH MYSELF AND A FEW OTHER FRIENDS. SHE ACTUALLY HAD A VERY VERY UNYOUTHFUL BOYFRIEND WHO-" Lee yelled out loud, the whole gym class was looking at them now.

"Lee." Sakura said, looking at Lee with a stern look. "But I doubt you would come here without Temari-Chan, or Kanki-kun."

"YOU ARE RIGHT AGAIN CHERRY BLOSSOM-" Lee started but was cut off.

"100 YOUTHFUL LAPS TO BEGIN WARM-UPS!" Gai-sensei shouted through out the gym. This earned him moans and groans from the students, but they all began jogging around the gym.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata and Tenten came up from behind Sakura to jog by her. The boys stayed close behind them. "What was Lee talking about?"

"Oh.. that..." Sakura said, eyes looking down cast. "Well its a very long story, and I don't know if telling it right now in gym class would be the best thing to do. Why don't you two come, and sleep over at my house tonight? Even the boys can come if they want." Sakura said, motioning to the boys behind them.

"That sounds fun Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said, her voice singing out every word. Everyone else just nodded, and Sakura said, "Well then we'll meet up after health class, and you guys can all follow me there. I'm sure my mom wont mind. I'm pretty sure she's going to be working late anyways."

They all nodded and continued to laugh, completely ignoring the shadow that was watching them from afar.

"Soon My Blossom. Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Woot woot chapter 3! Woot woot Chapter 3! Gaara comes into this chapter (bum bum bum), and warning Gaara is a creeper in this one...

Sakucherryblossoms: Gaara-kun, will you please say the disclamer?

Gaara: Hn.

Sakucherryblossoms: ...Gaara-kun, I won't give back teddy if you don't do it. (holds up a teddy bear)

Gaara: (gasps) GIVE BACK TEDDY NOW!

Sakucherryblossoms: Not until you do the disclamer!

Gaara: SAKUCHERRYBLOSSOMSDOESNOTOWNNARUTO!! NOWGIVEBACKTEDDY!

Sakucherryblossoms:...I guess thats good enough (chucks Teddy back to Gaara)

* * *

Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru were walking to lunch together. Neji, Tenten, Choji and Lee had split up from the group, and went separate ways after gym class.

"Hinata-Chan, where are Neji, Tenten-Chan, Choji, and Lee?" Sakura asked, moving her head around.

"Ten-Chan and Neji-ni-san are-" Hinata was cut off by a elbow to the gut. She coughed a little out of breath. Sakura looked up to the opposing elbow to find a very red Tenten and a mildly red Neji.

"Here we are, so no need to worry!" Tenten said, a little to cheerful for Sakura's liking.

"Oh surrre, Ten." Sakura said in a mocking tone. "If it was nothing, then why is there a little bit of your lip gloss on Neji's lips?"

"Wh-hhat are you talking about Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked with a hint of studder in her voice.

Sakura just laughed at her friends reaction and linked arms with Kiba and Hinata. "Well it doesn't matter now Ten, we're all going to lunch anyways." With that said, Sakura began skipping off with a faulting Hinata and Kiba, and a lagging behind Shikamaru.

"....what the fuck?" Tenten asked Neji, watching the four enter the lunch room.

"..." Was Neji's response. The two stepped into the lunch room, and were greeted with the sight of over five hundred kids trying to get food. Glancing around the commons, Neji spotted a glint of pink. He quickly took Tenten's hand, and walked in that direction.

Walking up to the group Tenten noticed that Choji had once again joined the group. "Hey-munch." Choji greeted them.

Neji gave a silent wave, and Tenten just said a small "hi" before letting go of Neji's hand and walking over to the girls.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud voice was heard through the lunch room.

"Shit!" Sakura said looking around for a place to hide. Find Kiba conveniently standing next to her, she dove behind him. "Hide me hide me hide me." She chanted again.

Kiba groaned. "Not this loser again. Don't worry Sakura I'll take care of him for you."

A green blur was barely seen as it rushed passed Kiba and literally pounced on the hiding Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERY WHERE!" Lee cried while embracing Sakura. "YOUTHFUL!"

"Oh... thats great Lee." Sakura said, looking very uncomfortable.

"How the heck did you get by me so fast?" Kiba asked, glaring at Lee.

"IF IT IS TO SEE MY ONE TRUE YOUTHFUL LOVE THEN I WILL RUN FASTER THAN MY BEATING HEART EVERYTIME I SEE HER!" Lee yelled, letting go of Sakura to get into his good guy pose.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion on the other side of the cafeteria. Two female voices were heard yelling at each other.

"GET AWAY YOU DUMB BLOND BIMBO!" The first voice screamed. This voice was loud and screechy.

"Well if you wouldn't have insulted my brother than I wouldn't have had to punch you." A second voice was heard. This one was less feminine, and definitely more tolerable.

"WELL IF HE DIDN'T WEAR MAKE-UP AND LOOK LIKE A FREAK-" The first voice was cut off by Sakura.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Sakura screamed at a platinum blond girl who was trying to attack a brown haired boy.

The boy deep green eyes, and purple face paint. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. He looked up at Sakura, and it looked like there was almost tears in his eyes.

"Sakura-Chan," He looked at her.

The girl standing next to him had sandy brown hair that could have been mistaken for blond. Her eyes were even a deeper shade of green, and her hair was tied up in four pony tails. She was wearing a gray shirt, and black skirt with a red scarf attached in between the two.

"That's right I'm here, and you better not mess with anyone of my friends or I'll be forced to-" Sakura was cut off by a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you Sakura-Chan." The blond girl said, as she embraced the rosette headed girl.

"I missed you too, Tem-Chan, Kanki-kun." Sakura said, hugging back.

Kiba and the rest of his group had made their way over to the crowd, and were currently watching the exchange. That was until the platinum blond girl went up to the embracing girls.

"It looks like freaks stay together." She said.

Sakura just held Temari tighter. She whispered in her ear, "Tem-Chan, calm down. She doesn't know anything about what we went through. About what he... went through."

"Hai," Temari said calming down. She turned towards the blond, and said in a dead serious tone, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Ino." A serious voice was heard from the crowd.

"Hai?" The blond, Ino, asked.

She looked over to the crimson red haired teen in the crowd. He had harsh jade eyes, and was wearing an all black outfit. He just glared at the girl, and Ino in turn shivered.

"Hai, Gaara-sama." Ino said, walking over to the red head.

"Ga-ga-gaara?" Sakura asked out loud. She instantly turned pale when she saw the red head in the crowd. Kiba walked over to Sakura, and balanced her as she fell to her knees.

"Sakura-Chan," Gaara's voice seemed to purr with satisfaction once he saw the rosette haired girl. "So this is where you have been hiding from me, Sakura-Chan."

Temari and Kankuro walked over to Sakura, and both stood in front of her. "Gaara, le-ave her alone." Temari's voice sounded a little shaky, but she stood her ground.

A green blur prevented Gaara from responding as a harsh kick was lunging towards his face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM YOU VERY VERY UNYOUTHFUL YOUTH!" Lee yelled as his kick was swiftly dodged, and Gaara looked back at him with a bored looking face.

"Lee. Get out of my way." Gaara said, while trying to walk over to Sakura.

"NO I WILL PROTECT SAKURA WITH THE YOUTHFUL YOUTH OF MY YOUTHFUL BEING!" Lee rang out as he got into some sort of fighting stance.

Gaara just glared at Lee, and after a little while turned around. "Soon." He said, and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kiba asked noticing Sakura's color had come back with the red head's departure.

'"Y-y-yea-h, Kib-a-kun, don't worry a-bout me." Sakura said, her voice still shaky. Sakura tried to stand up, but forcefully crashed into Kiba's strong chest.

"Now Sakura I think we should get you to the nurse's office," Kiba said in a tone like he was talking to a first grader. He then turned to Kankuro and Temari and said, "And you two are going to be the ones telling us what the hell happened back there."

"I guess we should probably explain everything." Temari sighed, but looked hopeful. "Maybe you guys can even help us out with it."

_**Meanwhile**_

Gaara was walking out of the cafeteria with a lagging Ino behind.

"So you know the new Blossom, eh?" A mysterious voice asked from behind a few lockers. Gaara glanced up, and noticed a raven haired teen boy leaning on the lockers. It looked like he had bruise on his face.

"And what of it?" Gaara practically snarled at him.

"I think we could be of some use to each other is all." The teen said, walking over to him. He stuck out his hand and said, "Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaara of the desert."

Gaara just looked at his hand. "Hn."

_**At the Nurse's Office**_

A black haired nurse was working quietly at her desk, lunch period was almost over, and she hoped she would be able to leave shortly. That was until an obnoxious knocking sound came from outside of her door.

"Hold on a second please." She said walking over to the door.

"Shizune-san," the nurse heard on the other side of the door, "it's really important."

Shizune rushed to the door recognizing the voice almost immediately.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" The nurse asked right away, as she opened the door.

"Shizune, it's Sakura-Chan." Tenten said stepping in first.

"What seems to be the prob-" Shizune asked, but once she saw Sakura she stopped. "Okay. I don't know what happened, but I do know Sakura will need to go home and rest. I can get all of you out of school because she will need constant care. Do all of you understand?"

She looked at the teenage group. There was Neji and Tenten leading the pack; they were holding hands. There was Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and some new girl she hadn't seen before. There was Kiba holding up a very pale Sakura, and then in the back there was Hinata with a new boy she hadn't seen before.

The group of teens nodded simultaneously, and Kiba started to leave with Sakura. "Since Sakura was going to have us sleepover anyways, I don't see what the big problem is in getting to her house a little early." He said.

"Wait," Hinata cut in, "do we even know where Sakura-Chan lives?"

"Guys I'm not dead okay? I live on 444 east snowbound drive." Sakura said, looking up. "Do you guys know where that is?"

The whole group, minus a very confused Kankuro and Temari, and a blushing Kiba smirked.

"Hai, we know where that is," Shikamaru said. "That happens to be right next door to Kiba here."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, so you know where it is then?" Sakura asked. "Okay then, lets go!" She said cheerfully.

The whole group sweat dropped.

"May I again ask what is wrong with her?" Tenten asked out loud.

"I think shes on crack." Shikamaru said, getting a giggle from Temari. She looked at him and blushed.

"We should get going then, ne?" Temari asked, making her way to the front of the group.

"Yeah. Leaving here would definitely make me feel better." Sakura said, feeling a pair of glaring jade eyes on her. "I don't feel comfortable here." She said, leaning into Kiba more.

The group left, and a low growl could just be heard as they did.

"That mutt needs to get his filthy hands off what isn't his." The growling figure said.

"I totally agree." A grinning raven haired teen said next to his red haired companion. "So we have a deal then?"

"Oh yes, do we have a deal..." The red head began grinning murderously. "And very soon will you be mine again..."

* * *

Ohh, and guys. I was wondering if I should do a Hinata Kankuro thing... I dunno if a Naruto Hinata thing would work out... Hm. I'm pretty sure I need your guys help for this one.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Oh, and I would like to throw a shout out to soccercrazyfreak. Thanks for reading all my stories!!


	4. Chapter 4

Can anyone believe that I did another chapter so soon? I can't!! Well heres chapter four. Hope you guys like it.

Sakucherryblossoms:....

Shikamaru:zzzzz

Sakucherryblossoms: --Sweat drops--

Shikamaru: (in his sleep) Sakuc..herry..blossoms...not..ow.n..Naruto. zzzz

Sakucherryblossoms: --sweat drops--

* * *

Arriving at a creme yellow two story house, Kiba pulled over. "We're here!" He shouted to the eight other passengers that fit into his six person car. Temari opened the door, and kissed the ground.

"Thank God we made it!" She chanted over and over.

"Kiba's driving isn't that bad you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, stepping out of the vehicle in a casual manner.

"I'M A WHAT YOU LAZY BUTT PINAPPLE HEAD?!" Temari yelled at the brown haired teen that was no less than five feet away from her.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, and stepped onto the porch of the yellow house.

"Sakura, can we go in yet?"

"Hai," Sakura said, also getting out of the car, "it's not locked, so you can go right in."

With that said Choji, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro all entered Sakura's house. Sakura sweat dropped.

"How did we all fit in your car Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked once she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ask me," Kiba replied helping her up the stairs in the front of her house.

"Kiba, I'm fine, really. I don't need help getting up the stairs. I just needed to get away is all." Sakura said, slowly getting out of Kiba's soft grip.

"I mean it's kinda understandable. Your reaction with that guy, what is he? Your boyfriend?" Kiba asked; a hint of jealously heard in his voice.

"No, Kiba-kun, but I need to talk to everyone about it... I don't want to have to explain it twice." Sakura said entering her cherry wood front door. Kiba sighed and followed.

In her living room the gang had already taken spots on her couches. Choji, Hinata, and Kankuro were sitting on a three person couch; Hinata and Kankuro were talking, Choji was... eating...

On one of her love seats, Tenten and Neji sat. Tenten had her eyes closed and was leaning on Neji's shoulder. Neji had his eyes closed, and was resting his head on top of Tenten's.

On her another of her love seats sat Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura sweat dropped at the pair. Shikamaru was sleeping on Temari's lap, while Temari was screaming in his ear.

"Um.. guys?" Sakura asked getting everyones' attention. "Maybe I should explain what's going on..."

"Sakura-Chan, Kankuro and I already know," Temari said, gently sliding Shikamaru's head off of her lap, and onto the couch underneath it. "We'll explain it."

Sakura sent a grateful nod over to Temari, and she went to sit on a third love seat. Kiba followed behind her.

"Okay... where to begin? Where to begin?" Temari asked herself. "Ah, I got it. Sakura used to live in Suna. That is where Kankuro, Gaara, and I lived. Even Rock Lee live ther-"

"MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" A loud cry was heard through Sakura's front door. "I RAN ALL THE WAY TO YOUR YOUTHFUL HOUSE!"

"Oh boy." Tenten said looking towards the door. There stood Rock Lee, spandex and all. He walked over to a lazy boy chair, and sat down.

"DO NOT WORRY YOUTHFUL TEMARI! YOU MAY CONTINUE NOW THAT I AM HERE!" Lee said.

"Okay," Temari said taking a breath, "Well anyways, we used to all live in Suna together. Sakura was a year younger than Kankuro and me, so that meant she was in Gaara's grade." She shuddered at his name.

"Gaara was never really liked as a child," Kankuro said, cutting in. "He was always blamed for the death of my mother and father."

"You see when our mother had Gaara, she died from too much blood loss," Temari said, "and this caused our father to commit suicide. And during his childhood-"

"I don't care what his childhood was like, why the hell is he so infatuated with Sakura?" Kiba asked getting rather impatient.

"Fine fine, jeeze," Temari said. "When we first met Sakura Kankuro and I were starting high school. Gaara was in middle school, and didn't have any friends. Sakura befriended Gaara, and in turn changed him.

Gaara became a happier person, and they ended up going out. But, the happiness did not last too long."

"Hai, Temari is right." Sakura said coming into the conversation. "Gaara became very jealous when I was around other people, even if it was Temari and Kankuro. I had to sneak to go out and see my friends. That's when things turned bad..."

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking out a movie with five of her close girlfriends. "Sakura-Chan! It's been way too long since we've done some thing like this," her friend Claire said._

"_I know, I'm sorry." Sakura said. Then turning away from the group, "I'm sorry guys! I have to go. We'll get together soon."_

_The girls hugged each other, and Sakura was on her way, going in the opposite direction of her friends._

_Sakura was heading through the park when she felt someone following her. It was night, and the moon was out, but it was still very dark. Sakura started to run through the darkness. She ran into something._

"_And where are you going Saku-Chan?" a very scary voice commanded her to answer._

"_I was just going for a walk..." Sakura said in a very small voice._

"_You're lying to me Sakura-Chan..." The voice sounded very sad. Then it turned into an angry voice, "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"_

"_Gaara-kun, I'm sorry, I just wanted to go out-" Sakura was cut off by a slap to the face._

"_YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME FROM NOW ON!" Gaara shouted, grabbing Sakura's wrist._

_End Flashback_

"And he just kept getting more and more violent, and more and more possessive. I couldn't take it anymore until someone tried to stop him and-" Sakura couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She completely broke down. Kiba brought her into an embrace, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's alright," He whispered in her ear.

"AND THAT IS WHY WE HELPED THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN GET AWAY FROM THE UNYOUTHFUL GAARA!" Lee said, jumping into the air to do his good guy pose.

"Oh my gosh Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked getting up with Tenten, and walking over to her.

"Hai. But I never thought Gaara would find me here..." Sakura said snuggling closer to Kiba's embrace; tears were still staining her cheeks.

"How the hell did he find her?" Kiba asked; he sounded very pissed.

Oh yes, Kiba was very pissed. _"How could someone hurt Sakura like that?"_ He asked in his head.

"We don't know how he found Sakura. We didn't even know where she was..." Temari said. "He told us one day a week ago, that we were moving, and..."

"Maybe he didn't know where Sakura was." Kankuro said, cutting in, "He did kind of seem surprised when he saw her back in the cafeteria."

"So you mean he found me by chance?" Sakura asked. Some of the group looked unsure, while some of the group nodded. Shikamaru just stood up.

"No." He said plainly. "Gaara must have somehow found where Sakura was. He wasn't surprise but he did look pleased with himself."

"Well no matter what we have to have someone with Sakura at all times." Kiba said. "And that means sleeping too. So one of you girls always has to sleep with Sakura."

"I'm sure my mom wont mind. Kanki and Tem can just stay at my house." Sakura said.

"And now since that is out of the way," Sakura said while getting up, "would anyone like something to eat. I know its only around two pm, but I figured a snack couldn't hurt."

"I WOULD MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN, BUT I MUST BE GOING BACK TO THE YOUTHFUL SCHOOL OF KOHONA! I HAVE TO WORK OUT WILL GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said, getting up.

"Um, okay Lee. Have fun?" Sakura said.

"I WILL AND FEEL BETTER YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee said, and then was out the door in the same second.

"Well-munch. I have to get going-munch-too. My mom is going to make-munch- barbecued ribs after school-munch- and I mise well go help her-munch- now." Choji said getting up to leave too.

"Okay then, so its Ten-Chan, Hina-Chan, Tem-Chan, Kiba-kun, Kanki-kun, Neji, Shikamaru and I?" Sakura asked.

The group nodded, and Sakura walked to a door in the living room. "Feel free to go exploring through out my house." Sakura said. "I should have the snacks done in about fifteen minutes."

Kiba got up and was about to follow Sakura when she turned around. "Nope mister. I am making a surprise snack, and I don't want anyone to see it." Sakura said with a carefree smile.

"Fine." Kiba said, and decided to go find her room. Looking around the living room he found a pair of stairs leading up to the second floor, and went to them.

Finding himself upstairs, Kiba looked around the hall way. There were about eight doors from the stairs to the end of the hallway. Kiba sighed. "How am I going to find out which one is hers?" He asked out loud.

"Maybe look for the 'Sakura's Room' sign on her door way," Temari said laughing. She was leading a very tired looking Shikamaru back down the stairs.

Kiba just went a little red, and found the sign. He opened the door, and was face to face with a light pink colored room. He stepped inside, and noticed a few pictures that were adorning her walls.

He looked at the first one. It was one of Sakura and a light red haired woman. The woman looked relatively young, and Sakura looked about to the age of ten. The woman was holding Sakura in a big hug, and Sakura was just smiling at the camera. Kiba chuckled a little to himself and went to the next picture.

This picture was of Kankuro, Temari, and her. Sakura looked older than the picture before, but she looked less happy. The three of them were all wearing black, and Kiba noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"That was taken at my father's funeral." A voice rang from the doorway. Kiba looked up to see Sakura standing there.

"I didn't know your father died, too. I'm sorry." Kiba said looking at the next picture. Sakura walked into the room, and pointed at the picture Sakura was currently looking at.

"This is him." She said. The picture was of her as a young girl, maybe around the age of six. A man with silver hair had placed her on his shoulders, and was holding her little hands in his.

"What happened?" Kiba asked, looking her in the eye.

"Gaara killed him."


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one day?? --gasps--

"_thinking" "flashbacks"_

Kiba: SAKUCHERRYBLOSSOMS DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakucherryblossoms: Thank you Kiba. Now you'll get a special little treat at the end of the chapter... (giggles like a maniac)

Kiba: oh lord...

* * *

"He, what?" Kiba asked looking at Sakura.

"He killed him Kiba. Gaara killed my father." Sakura said looking down. "My father was the one trying to protect me from Gaara; he said that we were going to move so I could get away from him."

Kiba looked at the sad girl. "_What a horrible life," _he thought sadly to himself, "_It sounds even worse than mine_."

"Well my old man, he died in a car accident." Kiba said while looking out Sakura's window. "They say he had a little too much to drink, and crashed into traffic head on."

"Oh my gosh Kiba, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Sakura said giving him a big hug.

"No, it's okay Sakura. I didn't really even like the bastard." Kiba said. "He always used to beat up on me and my moms. I think its better off that he's gone."

Sakura nodded. "Well Kiba, the snacks are done downstairs. Everyone is probably already in the kitchen by now." Sakura said heading to the door. "I think we should get going."

"Okay Sakura. Lets get going." Kiba said taking Sakura's hand, and leading her downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, they had to stifle a giggle. Tenten and Neji we sitting on two stools next to Sakura's bar. The two were making out, and deeply zoned out to the outside world. Hinata and Kankuro were just staring at them, while Shikamaru and Temari were resting their heads on the table.

"Hey guys!" Sakura sang brightly as they entered the kitchen. She stared at Tenten and Neji, as the "finished" what they were doing. "And I would appreciate it if there was no sex in this house. My mom lives here too ya know..."

"Shut up Sakura-Chan!" Tenten said while throwing a seat cushion at her. Sakura dodged it, and only laughed.

"So who wants a snack?" Sakura asked walking to her freezer. "I made dessert!"

"Oh no Sakura-Chan, do you remember the last time Temari had sugar?" Kankuro asked.

"Of course I do Kanki, thats why I made her a non-sugar dessert." Sakura said while she smiled brightly. "It's pudding cake!"

"How the heck did you make that in twenty minutes?" Hinata asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Um.. it was easy..." Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Neji walked over to the trash can and looked inside. He chuckled a bit to himself, and brought out a container. "Sakura, you really should have recycled this container." Neji said.

"Sakura-Chan! You ordered it! No fair." Hinata pouted. Kankuro just looked at Hinata and tussled her hair.

"Cute." He said before grabbing a piece of the cake. "But food is food."

The rest of the group walked up and devoured their piece in seconds. Temari just looked at hers. "Sakura-Chan!!" Temari whined. "Mine looks like its alive!"

"Tem, do you remember the last time you had sugar... God help us on that day." Sakura said shivering a bit.

"Was she really that bad?" Kiba asked.

"Only if you think running around in a bathing suit while trying to steal all your shiny objects, and putting them into your swim suit." Sakura said.

"I bet it can't be that bad," Shikamaru said. He cut a piece of his cake and fed it to Temari. The group waited for a second until a sudden burst of wind was felt through out the kitchen, and Temari was no longer there.

"DANG IT TEMARI!" Sakura yelled chasing her up the stairs. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY JEWELRY!"

An evil chuckle was heard at the top of the stairs, and a loud "_SLAM" _was followed shortly after. A few minutes later, Sakura came back down with a pink bikini in her hands. "Do you guys want to go for a swim in my pool?" She asked. The group nodded, and Sakura brought them all upstairs.

"I think I keep some boys swim trunks in my-" Sakura was cut of by a scream.

Temari appeared in the door way wearing a bright yellow two piece swimming suit. There was a few necklaces sticking out of her top.

"TEMARI GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Sakura screamed and chased Temari into another room. "GUYS THE TRUNKS ARE IN A SUITCASE IN THE BATHROOM. GET THEM THERE!"

The boys all sweat dropped, and the girls followed Sakura and Temari to Sakura's room. There Sakura had Temari cornered, and she was laughing like a maniac. "Tem-Chan, if you don't give me back my necklaces I'm going to have to beat you."

"NO SHINY!" Temari screamed and ducked under Sakura's bed. Hinata and Tenten just looked at Sakura.

"Oh, sorry guys!" Sakura laughed nervously. Then pointing to her walk in closet she said, "I have my swim suits in there. Pick out one you like!"

Hinata and Tenten just said a small "thanks" and walked into her closed. "Sakura-Chan!" Hinata gasped.

Sakura appeared in the door way. "It's pretty big, ne? You guys can borrow anything you want."

Tenten walked over to the swim wear section. She found a cute forest green bikini top, and some black boy short bottoms. She put those on.

Hinata in turn picked out a lilac purple one piece, and wrapped a shawl around her waist. Together they walked out of Sakura's closet, and gasped.

"Sakura-Chan! You look so hott!" Tenten yelled. Sakura just blushed. She was wearing her pink bikini and her hair was tied up in a high tight pony.

"You guys look pretty fine yourselves!" Sakura said. Hinata looked around. "Sakura-Chan, where's Temari-Chan?"

Sakura just pointed to underneath the bed where two lean feminine legs were sticking out. She whispered to the two girls, "She thinks I can't see her."

Tenten and Hinata laughed quietly. Sakura just went to her door, opened it, and without walking through it, she shut it again.

"Finally Sakura-Chans gone, and I can be with my preciouses." Temari's voice was heard under the bed. Tenten and Hinata couldn't hold back any more, and stared laughing so hard they fell to the ground.

"Girls, are you alright?" A concerned Neji asked as he knocked on the door. Neji didn't get a response so he got nervous and opened the door. What he saw on the other side of the door both caused him to laugh, and have a nose bleed.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were all rolling on the floor in their swim suits laughing. There were a pair of legs sticking out from under Sakura's bed. "What's going on here?" Neji asked.

"Nothing Neji-kun!" Tenten said standing up. "Temari just wont come out from under the bed."

"THATS BECAUSE I'M STUCK!" Temari screamed as she began flailing her legs around.

"Well if you wouldn't have dove under my bed, then we wouldn't get ourselves into these predicaments then would we?" Sakura asked walking up to Temari's legs.

Temari sighed. "No Sakura-Chan."

"Are we going to have sugar again, Temari-Chan?" Sakura asked grabbing one of Temari's legs.

"No Sakura-Chan."

"Good," Sakura said, and gave one gently tug on Temari's leg that caused her to fly out from her "hiding" spot. Sakura turned her attention to the only male in the room. "Neji are all the guys ready?"

"Hai, Sakura. We were just wondering what was going on." Neji said. He was wearing blue swim shorts that went down to his knees, and a white t-shirt.

"Okay then girls. Throw on a t-shirt, and lets get going." Sakura said.

All the girls threw on a t-shirt, and rushed down stairs. Sakura led them to the back yard where the other boys were already swimming. Seeing a little gray fur-ball in the water Sakura screamed.

"Bark bark." The little voice said. Sakura looked back to see a cute little Akamaru swimming in her pool.

"Oh my gosh Akamaru! I can't believe I forgot about you!" Sakura yelled while running up to give Akamaru a hug.

Kiba, who was wearing black swim trunks just sighed. "Yeah. When we left him in the nurse's office with Shizune I thought you were a little out of it. We left him there, and since school is over, Shizune dropped him off at my house."

Sakura nodded her head. "Wait. If your house is right next door, then why did you borrow my swim trunks?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru was too lazy to walk that far." Kiba said getting out of the water. The water trickled down Kiba's lean chest, and tight abs. His messy hair looked even more rugged being wet, and Sakura had to instantly stop herself from drooling. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red, and had to turn her gaze to her feet.

Kiba saw this, and just laughed. "What do I have something on my chest?" Kiba asked walking up to Sakura.

"N-no." Sakura stuttered. She walked past Kiba, and went to one of the several lawn chairs. Shikamaru was sleeping on one, along side Temari. But it appeared the other lawn chair was being used to set clothes on. Sakura took off her white t-shirt, and set it on the chair.

Turning around, she noticed that Kiba was staring at her. "Like something you see?" Sakura asked him teasingly. Kiba turned a very bright red, and jumped back in the water. Sakura just laughed, and did a dive into the pool. She then noticed her and Kiba were the only ones in the pool. "Where is everyone?"

Kiba just pointed to the sleeping Temari and Shikamaru. "I've already seen them." Sakura said. Kiba then turned toward the porch were Hinata and Kankuro were talking animately. "So, you think they like each other?" Sakura asked.

"He'd be a fool not to. Hinata has been like a sister to me since first grade. She deserves someone nice." Kiba said. "And we're all kind of pairing off together, ne?" Kiba asked swimming up closer to Sakura.

Sakura just blushed once Kiba grabbed her stomach, and held her to him in a hug. "I want to protect you Sakura-Chan." Kiba said quietly in her ear.

"I want you to protect me too, Kiba-kun." Sakura said, returning his embrace.

Kiba kissed the side of Sakura's cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura-Chan?" Kiba asked looking directly into Sakura's eyes.

"Hai, Kiba-kun. I would like that very much." Sakura said, and then she kissed him on his nose.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

---GASPS--- THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!! You guys better be happy!!

"_thinking"_

Sakucherryblossoms: Who's going to do the disclaimer this time?

---crickets chirpin---

Sakucherryblossoms: Dang it! I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If I did I would be swimming in my pool filled with money. :) You guys would be invited too.

* * *

The sun was beginning to fade, and the group of teens were getting cold. "Lets go inside everyone." Sakura said, taking Kiba's hand.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kankuro said, wrapping his arm around Hinata. "I think Hina is cold."

The group walked into Sakura's kitchen. Sakura turned to the clock to find it was six pm. "Alright guys. What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked while walking to her refrigerator.

"What do you got Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked slipping into one of the stools by Sakura's bar.

"Hm... pizza, hambur-" Sakura was cut off.

"I want pizza!" They all declared at once. Sakura sighed, but got one cheese, and one pepperoni pizza out of her freezer. She opened the packages and put extra cheese on each of the pizzas, then put them in the oven.

"Now what should we do?" Temari asked, yawning a little with boredom.

"I dunno," Sakura said, "we could play truth or dare."

"YES TRUTH OR DARE!" Tenten screamed out from her stool.

Sakura just sweat dropped. "Truth or dare it is then. We'll play with a bottle. Who wants to be the first one to spin?" Sakura asked while everyone sat around her table. The seating went Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and then back to Sakura.

"Oh! I'll go!" Tenten cheered. She spinned the bottle, and it landed on Shikamaru. "YES!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Okay, I dare you-" Tenten was cut off.

"I didn't choose dare you troublesome woman. I choose truth." Shikamaru said.

"Fine fine." Tenten muttered. She looked around for a few seconds, and then an evil smile came to her face. "What do you think of Temari?" She asked.

Shikamaru did not look phased at all. "Troublesome," he muttered, a light blush showing on his cheeks.

"Aw! Shikamaru's blushing!" Sakura pointed out to the group. All the girls giggled, but Temari; her face just turned red.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru just said, and spinned the bottle. It landed on Hinata.

"Truth." Hinata's voice said.

"Who have you and do you like Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wow Shika-kun, thats a really good question." Temari said.

"Shika-kun?" Shikamaru asked Temari back.

"What? I'm too lazy to say your full name. Its way too long." Temari said with a yawn.

"Well... I have liked Naruto ever since the second grade." Hinata began quietly. Her face turned bright red at what she said next. "But now I like Kankuro-kun."

"Really Hina-Chan?" Kankuro asked her shyly. Hinata just nodded her head, and Kankuro planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I like you too Hina-Chan."

Neji abruptly coughed, and everyone noticed he was glaring daggers at Kankuro. "Neji-kun, calm down." Tenten said. "He'll treat Hinata-Chan right."

"Damn well better," Neji muttered under his breath.

"Okay. My turn to spin." Hinata said happily. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Neji.

"Dare," Neji said.

Hinata's grin widened substantially. She began giggling to herself. "I DARE YOU TO WEAR ONE OF SAKURA-CHAN'S BIKINIS AND GO OVER TO KIBA'S HOUSE AND SING HANA 'I'M A BARBIE GIRL!'" Hinata practically screamed.

The rest of the girls were rolling on the floor with laughter. Sakura got up and walked Neji out the kitchen door. "Kiba-kun. Check on the pizzas will ya?" Sakura called through the door. She heard Kiba grunt, so she assumed it was a yes.

Walking up the stairs Sakura talked to Neji. "So Neji, what color bikini would you like?" Sakura had to keep herself from laughing; this was a very serious matter.

"You just choose it Sakura." Neji said. He sounded very pissed, and probably was. "I can't believe Hinata would do that to me!"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded her head in agreement as they met her door. "I can't believe little Hina can be so evil."

Sakura opened the door to her room, and noticed it was pitch black. "I thought I left the lights on, but oh well." Sakura said while walking in. An arm held her back. She turned to see Neji standing in front of her.

"You did leave the light on Sakura. Remember I was here with you." Neji said looking into the room cautiously.

"Should I turn the lights on?" Sakura whispered to Neji. Neji nodded his head, and Sakura flicked the switch. What she saw made her gasp.

Her once light pink room was all covered in blood. 'My Blossom' was written on the wall over Sakura's bed. Sakura fell to her knees. Neji just stood there. Her mattress had severely been destroyed; it looked like a knife was the offender. He quickly walked into Sakura's closet, and wished he hadn't. All of Sakura's clothes had been ripped apart, and thrown the the ground except a single crimson skirt, and a white tank top. Neji grabbed them, and brought them to Sakura. "These were the only things left in your closet." Neji said quietly.

Sakura began to shake. "That was his favorite outfit..." Sakura said.

"KIBA!" Neji called urgently. In a matter of a few short minutes Kiba, followed by the rest of the group were outside of Sakura's room. Kiba saw what her room was like, and quickly swooped down, and engulfed Sakura in a hug.

"He was here." She whispered. "He could have gotten me."

"No he couldn't of. I was here." Kiba said soothingly, and began trying to calm her down by combing his fingers through her hair.

Neji held up Sakura's only pair of clothes. "He left these." Neji said.

Temari gasped. "That was Gaara's favorite outfit for Sakura to wear..." Temari said softly.

Kiba growled, and hugged Sakura tighter. "How did he even get in here!?" Kiba yelled.

"Well we have been practically swimming all day..." Hinata said, hiding behind Kankuro. "I don't really like blood." She said softly.

"Gaara does." Kankuro said. "This was definitely Gaara. Sakura should not stay here."

"And where do you think she should go?" Kiba asked dumbly. "As long as we stay with her she'll be fine. We'll all sleep together in the living room. The boys will clean up this mess later, and Sakura can wear some of my clothes to school tomorrow."

The girls surrounded Sakura, and brought her downstairs. The boys stayed behind to talk a little bit. "Even if this was Gaara, he would have needed help to do all this." Kankuro said quietly, so the girls didn't hear. "But I don't know who would have helped him."

"I do." Kiba said, "But I need to make sure. Shikamaru, Kankuro. You two stay with the girls. Neji and I have to go visit an old friend."

"Hai, Kiba." Shikamaru and Kankuro said in unison.

Kiba walked up to Sakura. "Hey babe. Neji and I need to go pick up some things from Neji's house, alright? Will you be okay?" Kiba asked.

"I think I'll be alright Kiba." Sakura said quietly. "Just be careful, and come back soon."

"Always am, always will be." Kiba said, placing a soft kiss onto Sakura's lips. Sakura smiled and gave Kiba a hug.

"Hurry back," Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Hai," Kiba said, and with that he and Neji left through Sakura's front door.

_**With Kiba and Neji**_

"Who do we need to go see Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Itachi," Kiba said dangerously. "He will know if Sasuke was the one who helped Gaara out or not."

Neji nodded his head. "That was the person I was thinking too. I mean the way he treated Sakura today..."

Kiba just growled and sped up faster. "No good bas-"

"Kiba, you need to calm down man. Sakura is fine. No body hurt her; they just hurt her room." Neji said.

"And no body will hurt Sakura." Kiba said while pulling into a parking lot. There was a building on the other side of the lot, and Kiba and Neji began walking towards it.

Knocking at the front door Kiba waited. A few seconds later a large blue man stood at the door way. He had a very scary looking grin. "What brings you here pup?" He asked.

"I need to speak with Itachi, fish stick." Kiba said.

"Haha, still the same angry pup. Hai, Itachi is this way. Come on." The man lead them to a room in the back of the building. On the door was a crimson red color, and the blue man just knocked loudly.

"What do you want Kisame?" A voice was heard on the other side.

"There was a pup at the front door, and it looked like he needed a home." Kisame said, chuckling to himself.

The door flew open revealing a raven haired young man in his early twenties. He was wearing red contacts, and had two scars on his cheeks. "Well then get rid of-" Itachi stopped when he saw Kiba and Neji. "What seems to be the problem Kiba?" He asked.

"Your stupid brother." Was Kiba's answer. Seeing that he wasn't getting a real answer out of Kiba, he turned to Neji.

"Neji. What's the problem?" Itachi asked Neji.

"Sasuke and a new kid at school trashed Kiba's girlfriend's room. The new kid was her ex, and he is a total psychopath. His name is Gaara."

Kisame's and Itachi's mouths dropped to the floor. "You mean Gaara of the Desert?" Itachi asked. Neji nodded. "Shit man! That's tough luck. He used to be in one of our rival gangs. He is definitely bad news."

"Can you help?" Kiba asked seriously.

Itachi looked him in the eye. "So this is for you woman?" Itachi asked. Kiba nodded. "Alright then. I'll do it. What do ya need?"

"You're really going to do it Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"I can't help it. The woman I'm dating is turning my heart soft." Itachi sighed. "So what do you need?"

"I'm going to call Sasuke out. I'm sure he has a bunch of rival gangs that want to take me out, so I'll need back up. I'm going to need Akatsuki." Kiba said while putting his hand out.

"We'll be there." Itachi said, taking Kiba's hand and shaking it.

"Thank you, Itachi." Kiba said, and then left with Neji.

"Are we really going to help Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Of course Kisame. My foolish little brother can't stand in the way of true love." Itachi sighed, and went back into his room.

"Man." Kisame said out loud, "I need to get myself a girl."

_**Meanwhile**_

"I can't believe Gaara keeps doing this to her." Temari said out loud. She had a sleeping Sakura resting her head in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, snuggling closer to Kankuro. They were sitting on a love seat cuddling under a blanket.

"Gaara killed Sakura's father." Kankuro said quietly.

"What! Why would he do that?" Tenten asked enraged. She was currently laying on her stomach, on the floor. She was resting her head on a pillow.

"Sakura's father realized Gaara was hurting Sakura, and wanted it to stop. He declared that the Haruno family was going to move away from Suna, just so Sakura could get away from Gaara." Temari said.

"This all worked out until Gaara found out Sakura-Chan was moving," Kankuro said. 'That was not a good experience."

Kiba and Neji burst through Sakura's front door. Neji stepped over to Tenten, and rested by her on the ground. "We are going to call out the Demons tomorrow at school." Kiba announced to the group. "We have the Akatsuki backing us."

"It's about time." Temari said cracking her knuckles. They all looked at her strangely. "Well that dumb Ino-Pig is on the Demons side right? I'm gonna beat her so good..."

"Temari calm down," Kiba said as he walked over to her. Temari picked up Sakura's head, and placed it in Kiba's lap. "Should I finish with the story then?" She asked the rest of the group.

Tenten and Hinata nodded. "Okay then, where was I... Oh yeah. Sakura's dad wanted to leave Suna because of Gaara. He noticed Sakura coming home bruised, and didn't want Sakura to suffer. He told his family that he was moving.

Sakura was happy at first, but then she got nervous. She wasn't really sure what Gaara was going to do. So when she went to tell him, Gaara almost raped Sakura..."

"But Sakura's father stopped it. Gaara was so angry with him that he actually stabbed Sakura's father; right through the heart. He did it in front of Sakura." Kankuro said.

"What a sick person." Hinata stated out loud. "But how did she get away?"

"Rock Lee, Kankuro, and I all helped her and her mother leave without Gaara knowing. It was for the best, but Gaara just turned even more violent." Temari said.

"Why isn't he in jail?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"The police were too afraid to arrest Gaara. They pretty much let him do anything he wants." Kankuro said, hugging Hinata tighter.

Kiba's fists were clenched. "How could anyone do that to someone else? Especially to Sakura. Why?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura was the first one to befriend Gaara, that includes me and Kankuro." Temari said. "That means she _deserves _to be with Gaara forever. Thats the way Gaara put it."

"What a nut case." Tenten said out loud.

A dark chuckle was heard from the door way. "I totally agree."

* * *

Bum bum bumm... I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's chapter seven! I hope you really enjoy it!!

Sakucherryblossoms: Tenten! You're doing the disclaimer

Tenten: ---chucks a kunai at my head---

Sakucherryblossoms: AH!!! DAMN IT TENTEN!!

Tenten:--chuckles-- Sakucherryblossom does not own Naruto ---chucks another kunai---

Sakucherryblossoms: AHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

"Hello love, did you miss me?" The voice asked from the door way.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?" Kiba asked, carefully standing up from his spot under Sakura. Sakura still slept silently on the couch.

"Aw, don't be like that Kiba." Sasuke said stepping inside Sakura's living room. He had a disgusting grin on his face as he searched the room. "I heard that nut case Gaara vandalized our poor Sakura-Chan's room. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine. You can go." Tenten seethed out. She pulled out a kunai from her pocket, and began twirling it in her hands.

Sasuke looked at Tenten frighteningly. Kiba walked over to Sasuke and picked him up by his shirt collar. "I know you helped Gaara. Tomorrow, after school." Kiba threw Sasuke out the door.

Kiba slammed the door shut behind Sasuke, and turned around enraged. "How can that prick actually think we wouldn't know it was him. He is so gonna get it tomorrow..."

"Kiba-kun," A feminine voice was heard from the couch, "calm down. No one was hurt, and I'm fine."

Sakura sat up, and looked Kiba in the eye. Kiba just nodded his head, and went to sit down by Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"What is is Hinata?" Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Can we still make Neji-ni-san do his dare?" Hinata asked, getting an evil glint in her eyes.

"HINATA!" Neji yelled and chucked a pillow at her. Kankuro just grabbed the pillow before it hit Hinata, and Hinata stuck her tongue out from behind him. "I'm not going to do it..." Neji mumbled under his breath.

"Of course you are Neji, it was a dare." Sakura said getting up. "My mom has some old swim suits. Neji can just put one of those on. Come with me Kiba-kun."

"Sure," he said standing up as well. "Where are we going?"

"To the attic," Sakura said, walking up stairs. Finding a little rope, Sakura pulled on it. A door on the ceiling opened, and a latter fell out. Sakura grabbed Kiba's hand, "Come on Kiba!"

Standing in the dark room, Sakura went to a wall and flicked a switch. When the light came on, it revealed several different trunks. "Which one should it be in Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Hm... I'm not really sure." Sakura said placing her finger on her lips. Kiba sweat dropped, and walked to a random trunk.

He opened it to reveal a bunch of male clothing. "We couldn't give it away," Sakura said, kneeling next to him. "My mom and me."

"It's understandable. We still have some of the old man's things, too." Kiba said closing the trunk and moving on to the next. He opened it to find some frilly girly clothing. Kiba brought an especially frilly skirt up, and looked at Sakura. "What's this?" He asked.

Sakura blushed, and grabbed it from him. "N-nothing." Sakura said. Kiba just gave her a look that said don't-lie-to-me-cause-I-know-you're-lying. Sakura sighed. "My mom makes me wear those on Christmas" Sakura mumbled, while still in search for the swim suits.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned around, and almost burst out laughing. Kiba had picked up an especially frilly dress. It was light pink and had a bunch of sequence on it. Kiba was smirking. "What if we make him wear this?"

"Kiba! That would be way too mean!" Sakura declared standing up. "And that's why I like it!"

Kiba just chuckled, and picked Sakura bridle style, and carried her to the door. "Kiba!" Sakura said while playfully smacking him. "I'm too heavy."

"You're not heavy Sakura-Chan." Kiba said whispering into her ear. "You actually look really good in a bikini."

Sakura went bright red, and once Kiba turned off the attic lights he set Sakura down. "We should bring Neji his doom." Kiba stated. Sakura just laughed, she was still a little pink.

They walked back into the living room, and found Neji trying to hide in the corner. He had put Tenten in front of him, and was trying to hide his large frame behind her small one. "That's not gonna work Neji..." Sakura said. She held up the dress that she and Kiba found. She grinned evilly, and said, "But this is."

Neji peeked out from behind Tenten, but quickly dove behind her again. "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO WEAR THAT!" Neji yelled.

"Come on Neji, it was a dare." Hinata said standing up. She cracked her knuckles, and walked over to Neji. She grabbed him up by the collar and stared him down. "Now Neji Hyuga, YOU WILL wear that dress, and you will ENJOY IT!" Hinata screamed at him.

Neji's eyes were wide. Tenten, Sakura, and Temari were all hiding behind a couch, and Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Kiba were hiding behind Sakura's table. Hinata motioned for someone to bring her the dress. Sakura grabbed it, and quickly brought it over to her. Hinata shoved it into Neji's arms. "Go change and put this on Neji." Hinata commanded. "NOW!"

Neji just nodded, and went into a bathroom. A few curses were heard from the bathroom, and they could hear things being dropped. "Do you need any help?" Sakura called from the living room. Her answer was a couple more curse words, and some incoherent mumbling.

A sudden loud knock was heard on Sakura's front door, and Temari being the closest one to the door, answered it. "TEMARI-CHAN!" A loud voice was heard from the door.

A light red haired woman about 5'2" tackled Temari to the ground. "MIMI-CHAN!" Temari screamed engulfing the short red head in a hug.

"Um guys..." Sakura said, noticing everyone of her friends was staring at the scene. "This is my mom."

She got up off of Temari and smiled sheepishly. "Hi guys!" She looked to be the age of around 35. "I'm Mimi! You guys can just call me Mimi-Chan!"

She glanced over to the group, and saw Kankuro. "KANKI-CHAN!" She squealed, and jumped on Kankuro. Kankuro just sweat dropped. "Hi, Mimi-Chan."

Everyone just stared until they heard a door open from the bathroom. All of their heads turned, and they started laughing; hard.

Neji stood in the door way of the bathroom. The pink frilly dress had fit his body nicely, but he looked rather feminine. "Aw, Sakura-Chan! Who is this pretty girl?" Mimi asked her daughter.

The group of teens only laughed harder. Tenten was crying she had been laughing too hard. "That girl," she said, "happens to be my boyfriend!"

Mimi just chuckled at the young kids. "Well, I assume you are all my daughter's friends. Introductions please."

"Neji." The pretty 'girl' said.

"Mom, this is Kiba-kun... my b-boyfriend." Sakura said pointing to Kiba. Then quickly before Mimi had a chance to say anything she pointed to the rest of the group, and told her their names.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Stay here as long, or when ever you want!" Mimi said waving casually. "I'm going to bed!"

With that she walked up stairs, and they heard a door shut. "Wow Sakura-Chan, your mom is really... ehrm... nice?" Tenten said, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah. She's kinda like that all the time." Sakura said with a shrug. "She's just a people person."

Everyone nodded, and they all looked to Neji. "Neji, do your remember the rest of your dare?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, Hinata. I have to go over and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' to Hana." Neji said with a sigh.

"Yup. You should get going Neji-kun." Tenten said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Neji shrugged, and made his way over to Kiba's house. The group watched from a window as Neji knocked on Kiba's front door. Neji turned and glared at the window, until Hana appeared in the door way. She looked rather confused.

"Neji?" She asked.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! MY BOOBS ARE PLASTIC!! IT'S FANTASTIC!! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND..." Neji was cut off when Hana slammed the door in his face.

"Damn kids and their dares..." Neji heard from the other side of the door. Neji walked back to Sakura's house.

Sakura was just laughing as she held the door open for Neji, and let him sprint back to her bathroom. Sakura glanced at the clock, which was located above her television. It said '_12:00.'_

"I can't believe it's 12 already!" Sakura stated out loud.

Temari yawned. "I'm thinking we should be getting to bed then kids. We have a big day in front of us tomorrow." Temari said, and looked at Sakura.

"Alright." Sakura said, she walked to a closet and brought out several blankets. "Since we can't sleep in my room... We'll just sleep down here!"

"Okay." Kiba said, helping Sakura with the blankets. He passed one to each couple, and then laid down next to Sakura on one of the love seats.

"Night guys!" Sakura yawned out. She rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, and went to sleep rather quickly. Kiba glanced around; seeing that everyone else was asleep, he decided to go to sleep too.

_**Morning**_

"WAKE UP KIDS!" Mimi screamed from the kitchen. Eight groggy teenagers got up, and went into the kitchen. Mimi was making bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Sakura just glared at her mother.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"You never make me breakfast!" Sakura said, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"I know, but you usually don't have friends over!" Mimi said happily. "What will it be kids?"

"Um, none right now Mimi-Chan." Kiba said, standing from the table. "I have to go get some clothes from my house. I think Sakura should come too."

Mimi nodded. "I saw what happened to Sakura's room last night. I'll get it fixed by the time you get home. I'll also get you some new clothes."

"Thanks mommy!" Sakura said, kissing her on the cheek. She turned to Kiba as they walked out the door. "I don't think I will be able to fit into any of your jeans Kiba. I'll just wear... my one skirt left... and one of your shirts."

"Alright." Kiba said, taking her hand. They left Sakura's house, and Kiba lead the way to his front door. "I'm just gonna warn you now, my family is kinda weird..."

"I think I can handle it Kiba." Sakura said as they walked into his house.

"KIBA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A loud female voice asked from a door.

"SLEEPING OVER AT MY GIRL FRIEND'S HOUSE!" Kiba hollered as they walked up the stairs.

"WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND KIBA?!" A different female voice shouted.

Kiba sighed. "SHE'S HERE IF YOU WANT TO MEET HER!" Kiba yelled.

A loud clanking of dishes was heard, and a gust of wind could be felt through out the house. In a few seconds two females stood in front of Kiba and Sakura. Sakura just smiled warmly at them.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "My mom and I just moved in next door a few days ago."

"Aw! Kiba! She is soo cute!" The younger looking one said. She had brown messy hair, and wore a black t-shirt and red shorts. "I'm Hana, by the way."

Sakura blushed. "Sorry about last night..."

"Oh with Neji?" Hana asked; Sakura nodded. "It's no problem. Hinata-Chan does that to him all the time. But I do have to say last night's was pretty good."

"And I'm Kiba's mother; you can just call me Tsume." She said. "Hana is right. You really are a cutie! Good job getting this one Kiba!"

Kiba just chuckled, and dragged Sakura past the two older women. "Sakura needs to borrow a shirt of mine to wear." Kiba said in passing.

Hana and Tsume nodded, and they each went back to what they had been doing before the couple arrived.

"They seem really nice Kiba-kun." Sakura said once they got to Kiba's room. It was a forest green color, and there was a large queen size bed in the middle of the room. A small fur ball was on top of Kiba's black comforter. "Akamaru!" Sakura called out. The pup opened his eyes, and started wagging his tail. It jumped from its spot, and leaped at Sakura. Sakura just laughed.

"What shirt should I borrow, Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno," Kiba shrugged. He went to his closet and stood in front of it. He grabbed a black shirt with a crimson triangle on it. "This one looks good." He said. He chucked it at her.

"Sounds good Kiba!" Sakura said. "We should be getting to school soon."

"You right Saki." Kiba said coming up behind Sakura. She set Akamaru down on Kiba's bed, and turned around in his grip. She placed a gentle kiss on the two red triangle tattoos that were located on Kiba's cheeks. He in turn kissed the tip of her nose.

"We have to get going Kiba." Sakura said seriously. Kiba grunted, but went back into his closet to look for clothes for him. Sakura found another door in Kiba's room, and walked over to it. Noticing it was a bathroom, Sakura walked inside. She pulled off her bed shirt, and put Kiba's shirt on. (she wore a bra to bed, so she's set). She put on the crimson skirt, and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Sighing, she grabbed the hair tie she always wore on her wrist and used it as a tail for Kiba's shirt. Sakura looked in the mirror, and blushed. The skirt was kind of short, but wearing Kiba's shirt made her smile. It had his smell; she loved his smell. Foresty rain; she liked to describe it.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sakura looked at Kiba. He was wearing a plain black shirt with blue skinny jeans. "Ready?" He asked. "Today is going to be a big day."

"I know," Sakura nodded. "And I'm ready for it."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Here's chapter eight!

Temari: ---crying---

Sakucherryblossoms: Temari what's wrong?

Temari: KIBA TOOK MY FAN! --sobs--

Kiba: What? I get really hot in the desert.

Sakucherryblossoms: --sigh-- Kiba give Temari back her fan, and say the disclaimer

Kiba: --gives Temari back her fan--- Sakucherryblossoms does not own Naruto; nor will she ever. That's cause she's a loser! --runs away--

Sakcherryblossoms: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW KIBA!! YOU CHICKEN!

Kiba: AHHHHHHH!!! ---runs---

* * *

Sakura and Kiba walked down the street together; they were holding hands. "Why did they leave without us, Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we took to long, Saki," Kiba said, while wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulling her to him. "I'm worried about you." He whispered to her ear.

"Kiba," Sakura hit him playfully, but her voice was dead serious. "I'll be fine. You said you'd protect me. I believe it, can't you?"

"BELIEVE IT!" They heard a voice from behind them.

"Damn it dobe, we're trying to be sneaky, and you have to go and be a dobe," Another voice was heard from behind them.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Kiba asked, turning around while placing Sakura securely behind him.

"It's Gaara man," Sasuke said in a serious tone. "He's crazy. All I wanted to do was to date Sakura, but when I mentioned this to him he broke my arm."

Thats when Sakura and Kiba noticed Sasuke's broken arm. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked, walking up to him. Sasuke just nodded.

"Kiba," Naruto turned to Kiba, "Gaara's going to challenge you to a fight today; a gang fight. He took over the demons, man. It is not a good thing."

Kiba looked at the two that were in front of him. They had concern in their eyes, and looked scared. "So you said he was going to challenge me today, huh?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. I'm going to get the help from the Akatsuki."

"You asked my brother for help?" Sasuke asked. Kiba nodded. "Good. Cause your going to need all the help you can get. Naruto and I are even going to help."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto and gave them both a friendly hug. "Thanks a lot you guys."

"It's alright Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said. "After hearing what Gaara did to you... it just isn't right."

"Hai," Sasuke said. "No man should treat a woman that way. Did you see the way he was treating Ino? I want to kill that rat bastard myself..."

"So you like Ino now, eh?" Kiba asked; a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Sasuke just shook his head, and they continued walking to school; together.

"She is more like a sister to me," Sasuke said, "I think she likes this Shikamaru guy anyways. He's in your group..."

Sakura nodded. "Shikamaru and Temari kind of have a thing, but I doubt its going to last. Shikamaru isn't really Temari's type."

"The blond with the four pig tails?" Sasuke asked; trying to be casual. "Gaara said something about them being siblings."

"Hai," Sakura responded, "Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara are all siblings."

"They're so different." Naruto stated. The school building was getting in sight. "Can we hang around with you guys today?"

"That would be fun, Naruto." Sakura said. Kiba nodded, and all four of them went over to the Wolf gang.

They were all talking animately until Sakura felt eyes on her. She shivered. "Kiba-kun," she whispered grabbing Kiba's hand.

A loud growl was heard, and a very pissed red head came into view. "Sakura." Gaara growled out.

Sakura just shivered again, and Kiba stepped in front of her. "I hear you want to call me out Gaara."

Gaara just nodded. "Today." He glared at the messy brunette headed boy, and glanced at the hiding rosette behind him. His voice became gentle. "I love you skirt, Sakura-Chan." Then it turned angry with, "But you aren't wearing the right shirt!"

"Dude, calm down." Naruto said, waving a lazy hand in Gaara's direction. Gaara quickly went over to Naruto, and twisted his arm.

"Who's calm now, huh?" Gaara seethed out. Naruto began whimpering as Gaara twisted his arm tighter.

"Stop it! Gaara!" Sakura said; she stepped out from behind Kiba. Gaara just looked at her, and twisted Naruto's arm harder. "STOP!"

Gaara grinned maliciously at Sakura, and a sudden _crack _was heard. "Naruto!" Sakura began to run towards Naruto, until Kiba held her back.

"Today. 4 pm." Kiba stated. Gaara nodded, and with one last look at Sakura, he left.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran over to Naruto and grabbed his wrist gently. "Are you alright?"

"Sure thing Sakura-Chan," Naruto said laughing slightly. "I heal in no time!"

"No," Sakura said, "Kiba and I, we're going to take you to the nurse."

Kiba shook his head. "Iie, Sakura-Chan. I have to go to detention. Shikamaru will take you and Naruto to the nurse." Kiba said. "By the way. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke are all apart of our group now." And then he walked off.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. "Troublesome," he muttered, but got up from the ground and stood anyway.

"So, Shika?" Sakura asked. "How are you and Tem-Chan?"

"We're just going to be friends, Sakura. Why?" Shikamaru asked while they were walking the halls.

"Well I heard from a little birdy that someone likes you." Sakura said, waking in between him,and Naruto.

"IT'S INO!" Naruto screamed. Sakura just glared at Naruto.

"You're sucha blabber mouth, Naruto!" Sakura said. "We haven't really even met Ino yet."

"Iie, Sakura," Shikamaru said, with a faint blush to his cheeks, "Ino-Chan's family and my family have been friends ever since we were babies."

"Ah, so you like Ino, too then?" Sakura giggled. Naruto joined in too, until they reached the nurse's office. They heard female crying from the inside.

"Ino, you have to stop crying," Shizune's calm voice was heard. "What happened?"

"He-he-he-he RAPED ME!" Ino yelled; she was crying violently.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto entered the nurse's room. "Are you alright Ino?" Sakura asked, grabbing her into a big hug.

"I don't know why you're being so nice to me," Ino said, snuggling into the hug, "But thank you."

"Ino, you, Naruto, and Sasuke are now apart of the Wolf gang. Gaa-" Sakura began.

"Please don't say his name..." Ino said quietly.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Shikamaru asked dangerously. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Shika-kun," Sakura let Ino go, so Shikamaru could hug her.

"Shizune-san," Sakura said, "Naruto here might have broken his wrist."

"Oh dear," Shizune said standing up. "I'll go get some bandages."

Shizune went into the back room, and came out a few minutes later. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have anymore. Sakura, could you please go to the office, and ask for some?"

"Of course, Shizune-san." Sakura said, and walked out of the room.

She traveled down a few hallways; they were empty because class had started a few minutes ago. She walked a little longer and came to the principle's office. She knocked a few times.

"Enter," an angry voice said.

Sakura gulped and opened the door. It opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Tsunade, and a very cool looking Gaara.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU EVEN IN JAIL?" Tsunade screamed at Gaara. "NO HOW THE HELL AREN'T YOU EVEN IN JAIL?"

Gaara was paying no attention to Tsunade; once Sakura came in his eyes were on her. "Um, Tsunade-sama?"

"HAI?" Tsunade said; still in angry mode.

"Shizune-san said she needed bandages. She sent me here to get them." Sakura said, trying to look any where but Gaara.

"Okay, one second Sakura," Tsunade turned back towards Gaara, "WE'LL FINISH THIS LATER!"

Gaara stood and walked out. He brushed his hand across Sakura's thigh as he passed; Sakura shivered.

"Here are the bandages!" Tsunade called; bringing out several boxes of bandages. "I think there will be several different sizes too, just in case."

Sakura nodded her head, and thanked Tsunade while on her way out. She glanced at the clock, and noticed that homeroom didn't end for another half an hour. "Better hurry and get these to Naruto," Sakura said out loud.

"You're not going anywhere," A voice said from behind Sakura. A pair of arms grabbed Sakura, and she was forced to drop the bandages. The arms pulled her into an empty classroom, and threw her against a wall.

"Nice to see you again, Saku-Chan," Gaara said evilly as he locked the door. "without that mutt around of course."

Gaara started taking a few steps to her, and began licking his lips. "It's been too long Saku-Chan." He said as he only got closer.

When he was two feet away from her, a loud _OWE _stopped Gaara in his tracks. There stood Kakashi; the English teacher; Sakura's homeroom teacher. He was hiding under the desk. Sakura sweat dropped, but took this opportunity to stop Gaara.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stepping a few feet away from Gaara; getting closer to Kakashi.

"You know," Kakashi said, pulling out his Icha Icha book, "just reading."

"You do know you're late to homeroom right?" Sakura asked getting even farther away from Gaara.

"We have a homeroom?" Kakashi asked, stepping out from under the teacher's desk.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hai, sensei. We have a homeroom."

"Well what are you two kids doing here anyways?" Kakashi asked; getting suspicious.

"I had to deliver some bandages to Shizune-san..." Sakura said while giving Kakashi a helpless look.

"Oh... OH! Shizune huh? I think I need to talk to her for some reason. We can go together Sakura!" Kakashi said, catching on. He walked her to the door, and unlocked it. "Now get to class Gaara."

Kakashi closed the door behind him, and heard desks being thrown every where. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, bending down to pick up the bandages Gaara made her drop.

"No problem Sakura," Kakashi said. After she was done picking the bandages up, Kakashi walked her to Shizune's office.

"Shizune!" Sakura called, when entering.

"Oh gosh Sakura! I was getting worried." Shizune ran out from behind her desk, and hugged the girl. She looked behind her at Kakashi. "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"He almost got me." Sakura said while falling down to her knees.

Shikamaru ran over to her side. "Oh Sakura, I'm soo sorry. I forgot. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Shikamaru. He didn't do anything. Kakashi stopped it." Sakura nodded her head to Kakashi.

"Hai, and lucky I did. I don't know where he would have gone if I didn't." Kakashi said with a shudder.

"Alright, but we didn't even need the bandages! Naruto's wrist is already healed. You guys should be getting to class." Shizune said; she pointed to Kakashi. "You to sir."

"Hai, hai," the four teens and the teacher said in unison. "We're going."

They all left the room together. Sakura's spine shivered up and down. "Are you alright, Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked, grabbing Sakura's hand. Feeling Ino's warmth, Sakura immediately stopped shivering.

"Hai Ino-Chan! Thanks." Sakura said cheerfully as they walked to the last five minutes of homeroom together.

"One more school day," A psychopathic red head said from around the corner, "that means tonight; you're mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for going almost a week without updating guys!! Heres chapter nine, and I hope you like it.

Kisame: Has anyone seen my gold fishies?

Naruto: --wips the crumbs from his mouth-- I sure haven't

Kisame: Damn it!

Naruto: Sakucherryblossoms does not own Me or any of my characters. BELIEVE IT!!!

* * *

On the way back to homeroom the bell rang. The four teenagers waited at their homeroom door for their friends; Hinata, Choji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji came out.

"Where's Kiba-kun," Sakura asked.

Neji just shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he went to detention." Sasuke just shook his head.

"No. I didn't think I saw Kiba in detention." Sasuke said. "I walked by there on the way to homeroom. Kiba wasn't in there."

"Then where is Kiba?" Sakura asked. No body answered while they all started to walk to history. "I hope he's okay."

"Sakura-Chan you worry too much," Hinata said throwing a hand over Sakura's shoulder. "Kiba is fine. He probably just wanted to surprise you with something."

Sakura shrugged. "Alright,"she said as they entered Genma's history classroom. Sakura sat in the middle of the room, Sasuke sat next to her. Hinata sat on her other side, which was in front of Tenten. Neji next to Tenten, but behind Hinata. Naruto sat next to Neji, and Choji next to Naruto. A green blur rushed into the classroom. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura was lifted into the air by Lee, and he began running with her into the hallway. "Lee! Put me do-" Sakura began to say.

"IT'S KIBA!" Lee screamed. The whole class went silent. The group all raced after Lee and Sakura; Lee being ahead by quite a lot.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Sakura asked panicking a little bit. "Is he okay?"

"I DON'T KNOW SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee's voice bellowed. "I THINK HE WAS HIT BY A CAR!"

"Oh please God... no..." Sakura said, tears began falling from her eyes.

Lee sprinted out of the school, and into the parking lot. There was a large crowd of students surrounding something. Lee ran over to the group, and the group of students just let him pass.

Sakura peeked out from behind a couple heads. There was Kiba; he was lying on the ground bleeding. There was blood coming out from his stomach, and he looked to be unconscious. Sakura got out of Lee's grip, and ran over to him. "KIBA-KUN!" Sakura screamed.

Kiba's eyes opened slightly at the sound of Sakura's voice. He glanced up at her once she kneeled down next to him.

"Kiba-kun! What happened? Are you alright?" Sakura asked in a panicked frenzy. She grabbed his hand. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

Lee came up out of the crowd. "The paramedics are already on their way. I don't know how or what happened." Lee said quietly. The rest of the group showed up behind him. Hinata and Ino were crying, and Tenten looked like she was about to.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked. He looked at the group. They all thought about it. Kiba was still on the ground bleeding, and it looked like he was trying to speak.

"G-g-g-a-a-aa-r-a," Kiba managed to squeeze out. Sakura started to cry even harder.

"Kiba it's all my fault you're hurt!" Sakura said. She placed her hands over her eyes and started to rock back and forth. "It's all my fault... my fault.. all of it."

Kiba managed to grab one of Sakura's hands and squeezed it tight. "N-no." Kiba said.

The group heard a loud _BOOM_ from the school, and everything became brighter. The school was engulfed into flames; people were screaming. "What's going on?" Tenten asked. She went to stand by Neji; Neji grabbed her hand.

"We should get away from the school," Shikamaru said hugging Ino from behind. "The school is on fire."

Temari and Kankuro came up to the group. Kankuro ran over to a crying Hinata and engulfed her in a giant hug. "It's okay Hina-Chan," he said softly in her ear.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Temari asked wondering over. "We were in physics and all of a sudden half of the school was on fire. Our teacher told us that he's pretty sure no one is hurt... but they can't find someone..."

"We need to take Kiba to the hospital." Sakura said while holding onto his hand. "I don't think the paramedics will arrive soon enough."

"Alright!" Naruto said. "We'll take my party van! BELIEVE IT!"

"HOW YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN!" Lee yelled, while grabbing a hold of Kiba, along with Sasuke, Neji, and Choji. "WE SHOULD GO TO YOUR YOUTHFUL VAN NOW!"

Sakura was still holding Kiba's hand. "Lee, please be quiet."

"HAI MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee yelled, and they all went to Naruto's florescent orange van. Sakura got in first, and the guys placed Kiba's head on her lap. Tenten went in second, and pressed down on Kiba's wound. Kiba cringed, but nodded his head in approval. The rest of the group got in.

Naruto turned the engine on, and then buckled his seat belt. Sasuke, who was sitting in the front seat next to Naruto also buckled his seat belt. The group looked at them weirdly. "Why are you buckling your seat belt; we have to get going!" Neji hollered from the back of the van.

"You've never seen Naruto drive..." Sasuke said, and then shuddered. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"But the hospital is like twenty minutes away!" Ino said; also putting on her seat belt.

There was an evil laugh heard from the driver's seat. "I can get us there in under five minutes," Naruto said. He placed his car in drive, and pressed down hard on the gas petal.

_**2 minutes 20 second later**_

A florescent orange van pulled up to the hospital. A large group of teens pilled out of the van, and carried an unconscious brown haired teen boy into the lobby.

Tenten was still outside with Temari; they were kissing the ground, and thanking God that they were still a live.

"HE NEEDS HELP!" Sakura screamed as they carried Kiba into the lobby. In a flash several nurses and doctors had brought over a gurney for Kiba; they laid him down. They began wheeling him away; Sakura had to let go of his hand.

A kind looking nurse came over to the group, along with a familiar looking light red headed doctor. "Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"It's Kiba-kun," Sakura said, and pointed to the group of medical staff racing away into another room.

"I'll go check on him," Mimi said. Then before leaving she kissed Sakura on the forehead, "It'll all work out baby." She left.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Sakura sat huddled into a ball on one of the waiting room chairs. She had called Tsume and Hana an hour and a half ago, but no one was home when she called. Sakura sat in the waiting room with Hinata. Everyone else went to the gang battle that Gaara had challenged Kiba to in Kiba's honor.

"I can't believe they went," Sakura said out loud. She turned to Hinata. Hinata's eyes were all wet; she had been crying for a while now. Sakura leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder. "He'll be fine Hinata. He's Kiba. He has to be."

_**Meanwhile**_

Neji stood at the battle field. Gaara's gang had a good number of people, but it seemed the number was diminishing faster that the wolves. There had been no casualties on the wolves/akatsuki side in the battle. Neji watched the battle in the middle of the field.

There stood Gaara. He was up against his older sister and brother. Sasuke was even there to try and help. Temari had some sort of large fan out and was trying to hit Gaara with it. Kankuro and Sasuke were just trying to get in a good punch at him.

Neji looked around again. He saw a green blur here, no there. No, it was just everywhere. Neji assumed it to be the green beast, fighting for his beloved Sakura. Neji turned back to his own fight. A very hurt Kabuto stood in front of him. Neji had managed to get in several good hits, and Kabuto was effectively having a hard time breathing, and coughing up blood.

"Give up Kabuto," Neji said. Kabuto just glared at Neji. He made to stand, but Neji kicked him in his ribs. Kabuto fell to the ground; unconscious.

Ino and Tenten were double teaming some of the Demon girls. A girl named Karen and a girl named Kin were effectively getting pounded by them. Tenten was on one side throwing kunai at them with precision, and Ino was on the other side doing the same thing, but less accurately.

Shikamaru was lazily fighting a guy named Sai. Sai had gotten in a few good punches on Shikamaru, and Shikamaru hadn't gotten one hit on Sai yet. Sai was panting hard; Shikamaru was breathing easily.

"You attack too quickly," Shikamaru said, suddenly disappearing. Appearing behind a confused Sai, Shikamaru whispered, "and use too much energy."

He kicked Sai in the back of the head, and Sai fell to the grassy floor. The Akatsuki gang members were each taking on individual groups. Itachi and Kisame went to help Temari, Kankuro, and Sasuke after their battle was over.

"We haven't gotten one good hit on him yet," Temari said, panting heavily.

"It's alright." Itachi said, stepping up with Kisame, "we can take him from here."

Kankuro nodded, and the three of them stepped back. Itachi walked closer to Gaara, Gaara just growled. Itachi said, "So you're the one who likes to beat on poor women huh? What an useless excuse for a human being."

Kisame walked up. He had a large baseball bat on his back, and he grabbed it. Taking a few good swings, Kisame grinned at Gaara. "This is for you kid."

Gaara just looked around him. There were only a few members of the Demons that were not injured. There was Jugo, Kimimaro, Zaku, and Dosu. Gaara nodded to the four other boys. "Plan B," Gaara said. The guys nodded, and dispersed.

Gaara just grinned evilly at the gang in front of him. "Just you wait," Gaara muttered, and ran off into a nearby forest.

"What the heck did he mean by a plan B?" Naruto asked, coming up with a limping Choji. The gang known as the Wolves, and the Akatsuki all shook their heads.

"I don't know," Temari said, "But knowing Gaara, it can't be good."

Kankuro nodded his head. "We should get back to the hospital, and see if Sakura and Hinata are alright."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Sakura..." he said. The rest of the group stopped too.

"EVERYONE TO NARUTO'S YOUTHFUL VAN!" Lee screamed while he raced to Naruto's van. The Akatsuki just nodded their heads.

Turning to Neji, Itachi said, "We'll search for Gaara."

'Thanks," Neji called from over his shoulder, he was racing to Naruto's van. They all were.

_**At The Hospital**_

A doctor walked out Kiba's hospital room door. Sakura immediately stood, and Hinata did the same.

"Is he alright Doctor?" Sakura asked once the doctor had made it to them. He sighed.

"He will be fine. Kiba just got a few broken ribs that cut into some organs. He's fine now, but his ribs will be sore for a while. Does one of you want to see him?" The doctor asked.

"Only one of us?" Sakura asked, the doctor nodded.

"What are you waiting for Sakura-Chan?" Hinata said smiling a bit. She then sat down on a chair quite dramatically and said, "I'm not going in there before you do!"

Sakura just laughed. "Okay Hinata, thanks." Then with a wave, Sakura followed the doctor to Kiba's room. Sakura knocked on the door lightly, and then entered.

She saw Kiba resting on a white hospital bed. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was awake because he was humming to himself. Sakura ran to him and gave him a large hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," Sakura said, ruffling his hair a little bit. Kiba just laughed, but then clutched his ribs. "They hurt that bad huh?"

Kiba shook his head. "They don't hurt that bad Saki." He tightened his hold on Sakura. "I'm sorry I got hurt."

"NO! Kiba!" Sakura said, letting go instantly. "It was my fault. If you didn't say you'd protect me..."

Kiba just shook her off. "The bastard tried to run me over. I wasn't protecting you at all. I think he was just jealous."

Sakura just laughed lightly, snuggling into Kiba. "Hai, I'm sure he was."

Sakura glanced around the room. She found a normal sized wheel chair in the corner of the room. "Do you think you're up to seeing Hinata? She was probably more worried than I was." Sakura said.

Kiba nodded. "Where is everyone else?" He asked getting into the wheel chair, Sakura just maneuvered him slightly so she could get through the door.

"They went to the gang fight Kiba-kun," Sakura said. "Neji was the leader. He said they were going to fight for your honor."

Kiba just shook his head. "They shouldn't have gone without me! If someone gets hurt its going to be all my fault I wasn't there to protect them." Kiba said.

Sakura looked at him. "Kiba they wanted to go. If you had been awake or not they would have gone. You wouldn't have been able to stop them."

Kiba just shrugged. "They are a stubborn group..."

Sakura laughed. "Hai they are." Kiba and Sakura entered the waiting room. They looked around and found the Wolves had come back, and were sitting on the chairs. "Where's Hinata-Chan?" Sakura asked while looking around.

"We thought she was with you..." Temari said, standing up.

"Iie," Sakura replied, pushing Kiba to the center of the room, "there was only one person who was allowed to go into Kiba-kun's room. And Hinata said I could."

The group heard a loud _BOOM _all of a sudden. A gang of black cloaks with red clouds on it came bursting through the doorway. Itachi was leading them. "We followed the five remaining members of the Demon's to this hospital. They have not left." Itachi said. "My guys are at all exits; they have to be here somewhere."

"Oh no..." Sakura said. "If there here... and we can't find Hinata..."

"THEY TOOK HINATA-CHAN!" Ino screamed. The whole group paled.


	10. Chapter 10

Heyy guys!! I think this is the last chapter besides the epilogue. I hope you guys like it.

Gary(from spongebob): Meow

Naruto: WTF

Sakucherryblossoms: shut up Naruto, I happen to like Gary. Gary will you do the disclaimer

Gary: Meow

Naruto: Translation; Sakucherryblossoms does not own Naruto, or Spongebob for that matter...

Sakucherryblossoms: HEY!! I just wanted to change it up a bit...

* * *

"Where could they have taken her?" Sakura asked; tears were in her eyes. "I can't believe I let this happen."

A doctor appeared out of no where. He was grinning kind of twistedly, but the group paid it not attention. "Ms. Haruno?" The doctor asked. Sakura recognized him as the one who told Hinata and her that one of them could go see Kiba.

"Hai?" Sakura said.

"I need to talk to you privately Ms. Haruno. It's about Kiba's injuries." The doctor said. Sakura just nodded, and followed him down a hallway. She looked over her shoulder and called back to her friends, "I'll be right back!"

Kiba just sighed. "Alright babe. Hurry up." Sakura just giggled, and continued to follow the doctor. The doctor had a stern look on his face, and dark blue, almost black hair. He looked to be a teenager, but then again he was kind of short. Sakura just shook her head. The doctor was wearing a white lab coat and carrying a chart. She was pretty sure he was legit.

_**Meanwhile**_

Both the gangs of the Akatsuki and Wolves were searching the hospital for Hinata. Temari had paired up with some chick with blue hair. Temari glanced at her. The woman caught her glance, and was about to say something when both of the girls heard pounding on a door.

Temari walked up to it, and grabbed the door knob; it was locked. Temari just glared at the door knob, while the other girl just laughed. She took out the flower hair tie she had in her hair, and began maneuvering it around in the lock. A _click _was heard, and Temari quickly opened the door.

"HINATA!" Temari screamed. There was Hinata. Her clothes were slightly ruffed up, and she had a few bruises on her face. Tears were glistening in her eyes. "Hinata! What happened?" Temari asked while grabbing the gag that prevented her from speaking.

"The doctor that told me and Sakura that one of us could see Kiba-kun locked me up in here!" Hinata said while standing. She cracked her knuckles. "Once I find that guy I'm gonna-"

"Didn't your pink haired friend go off with that guy?" Konona; the blue haired girl asked.

"Shit!" Temari curse. She grabbed her cell phone and texted everyone else. She read the text message out loud before she sent it. "Found Hinata. Doctor bad guy. Sakura went with doctor. Find Sakura."

_**Meanwhile**_

Sakura was walking slowly behind the doctor. She was looking around the hallway, and noticed that they seemed to be walking into a deserted part of the hospital.

"Um, doctor?" Sakura asked, "Where are we going?"

The doctor in front of her just started to chuckle evilly. "I am no doctor Sakura Haruno." The man said. He quickly ripped off his white coat and grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist. "I am Zaku. Gaara wishes to see you."

Sakura began struggling. Zaku had a tight grasp on her wrist, and began dragging her even farther down the deserted hall way. They came to a room, and Sakura screamed. Zaku quickly covered Sakura's mouth with his hand, and slapped her hard. "Shut up!" He snapped at her. Sakura just allowed tears to fall down from her eyes.

Zaku dragged her into the abandoned hospital room. It was dark so Sakura couldn't see what it looked like, and the window had been covered by the blinds. Zaku pushed Sakura into the room, and looked at her. "Maybe when Gaara's done I can have some fun." Zaku chuckled evilly, and shut the door; effectively locking it from the outside.

A dark laugh could be heard coming from the opposite side of the room Sakura was at. The tears that fell from her eyes wouldn't stop. Sakura made a move to grab her cell phone, and was about to dial Kiba's number when a hand stopped her.

"Saku-Chan," a voice said, "we're finally alone again." The hand grabbed Sakura's cell phone from her grasp, and threw across the room. Sakura made a move to go after it, but she was slammed into a wall instead.

Sakura's vision was blurry; she had been slammed really hard. She saw a red headed male, standing in front of her. She had to lean on the wall to make sure she wouldn't fall over. "G-gaar-a," Sakura said dizzily.

"That's right Saku-Chan," Gaara laughed like a maniac. He grabbed one of Sakura's wrists and brought it over her head; Sakura swayed a little bit trying to keep her balance. "And I'm here to get what I have wanted for some time now."

Gaara began kissing Sakura's neck. Sakura just closed her eyes...

_**Meanwhile**_

Kiba's cellphone began to ring. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sakura; he quickly answered. "Saki? Saki, are you there?" Kiba asked, his voice was filled with panic. Kiba could her crying on the other line; his keen ears listened closely to what was going on.

He heard. _"Saku-Chan," _a male voice said. Kiba knew it to be Gaara. _"Please keep crying for me Saku-Chan. It will make this experience so much more pleasurable."_

"_STOP IT!" _A loud feminine voice was heard. Kiba knew it was Sakura. "_L-let me go."_

Kiba just heard Gaara laugh on the other line. _"No one will ever find us Saku-Chan. We're in the deserted part of the hospital..."_

Kiba didn't listen anymore. He hung up his phone, and quickly called the others.

_**Back With Sakura**_

Gaara still had Sakura pinned to the wall. One of his hands had captured both of her wrist, and they were above her head. His other hand was around her neck; squeezing it a little harder every second. Sakura's breath was almost gone.

"How dare you leave me," Gaara said sternly. He applied more pressure to Sakura's neck. Sakura was gasping for air. Gaara picked Sakura up off of the ground by her neck, and threw her into a wall across the room. Sakura's back hit the wall with a loud _BAM _and Sakura fell to the ground.

Sakura lay on her stomach; her bangs were covering her eyes, but Gaara could tell that she was crying. Gaara laughed maliciously. "Good Saku-Chan. Cry."

Gaara walked over to Sakura slowly; eying her like a predator would his prey. He walked over to her, and kicked her in her ribs.

Sakura let a loud yelp, and curled up into a ball. Gaara grabbed her by the shirt of her collar, and glared at her. He ripped her shirt off. "HOW DARE YOU WEAR ANOTHER MAN'S SHIRT!" Gaara yelled. Sakura just tried to cover up her exposed skin. Gaara brought a fist back-

Just when a loud knocking sound came through the door. Gaara looked at the door; still holding Sakura up, by her neck now, and his jaw dropped.

There stood Kiba with the police. It seemed the police of Kohona had had enough of the psychopathic red haired teen. Gaara could see Zaku, Dosu, Jugo, and Kimimaro were in hand cuffs. Gaara just shook with rage.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Gaara screamed at them; he used Sakura as a shield. He hid behind her; she was almost unconscious.

The police officers proceeded cautiously with the situation. Sakura just looked up from the ground. Kiba was furious with what he saw.

Sakura had several bruise marks on her face and neck. He could also see a large foot print on the side of her stomach, and tears were staining her eyes. She locked eyes with Kiba. "Kiba-kun," Sakura said.

Gaara glared at the teen, and backed up until he and Sakura were by the window. He tore down the window coverings to reveal that there was no glass protecting the room from the outdoors. Gaara looked out the window with a sadistic smile. "Looks like we'll die together Saku-Chan." Gaara laughed, and backed up more. He began to get out of the window when Kiba ran over and grabbed Sakura. Losing Sakura's balance, Gaara lost his own balance and fell out the window.

There was a loud scream heard through out the hospital, until an abrupt _CRASH _was heard. Kiba cuddled Sakura to him; hiding the scene from her view because it was definitely gruesome. Gaara had made impact with the ground that was ten flights below them; he looked like he did not survive.

Sakura began shaking within Kiba's hold. "Is it over Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's over Sakura-Chan." Kiba said, placing a kiss onto Sakura's forehead. The police officers left with the remaining Demon members. The gang of wolves entered the room.

Hinata and Ino were crying, but they both raced over and squeezed the life out of Sakura. Temari and Tenten came shortly after to join the girl hug. The boys just came up behind to watch the scene.

After the girls let Sakura go, Naruto had to give her a big hug, and then Lee; to Kiba's great disagreement. Sakura just laughed lightly at the pout he made when Kiba said he didn't want her hugging other guys.

"But Sakura, you're mine!" Kiba whined as they began leaving the hospital.

Sakura laughed. "Hai, Kiba-kun. I am yours." Sakura placed a light kiss on Kiba's nose; Kiba blushed a little red.

"But are you sure you want to go home?" Kiba asked. "I think we should have you stay at the hospital a little longer-"

"Kiba, I could be saying the same thing to you." Sakura said placing a hand around his waist. Kiba just sighed, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow." Sakura said sadly.

"Iie, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said coming into their conversation. "Someone blew up half of the school so we have at least a month off of school."

"A MONTH!" Sakura yelled excitedly. "Wait... who blew up half of the school?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, and Sasuke just slapped him in the back of the head. "Baka," Sasuke said.

"UGH! TEME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! NO ONE EVER TOLD ME I COULDN'T PUT MY SUPER CHEMICAL BURITTO I MADE IN CHEMISTRY IN THE OVEN!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just bopped him on the head again. "Do you know what we have been through today?" Sasuke asked. "We don't need your loud mouth ruining the peaceful silence."

"Stupid Teme..." Naruto muttered under his breath. He looked at the gang of Wolves. He had to laugh lightly; they looked horrible!

Choji was on crutches; his left ankle being sprained in the fight. Shikamaru had a black eye, Ino and Tenten both had some cuts on their arms, Neji had a few scrapes and bruises adorning his arms, along with Hinata, Kankuro and Temari both looked very worn out, Rock Lee looked very... unyouthful..., and then there was Sakura and Kiba.

Kiba had been hit by a car, his ribs still being injured, but he was leaving the hospital. Next to Kiba was Sakura; the worst of them all. Sakura had several red slap marks on her face, she had bruises around her neck, and he knew there were more under the shirt Kiba had given her.

Yes. Kiba was now shirtless. Naruto glared a little bit at the brunette headed boy. He was ripped! Sakura had a faint blush on her cheeks, but had, for most of the part, gotten over seeing Kiba half naked.

"We should get going gang," Naruto said, quieter than he normally would. Sakura nodded her head in consent, and they walked out of the hospital, and went to Naruto's orange van.

"My car is still at the school from yesterday," Sakura said breaking the silence. The rest of the group nodded. They had left their car's there as well. Naruto just sped off to the school, and the group of teenagers in the car just hoped that they wouldn't die.

They did have a rough day after all.


End file.
